My Girl
by Kim Minra 'YeWookShipper
Summary: Ending!/"Kenapa ayah dan ibu ke mari?"/"Selama berpisah dengan oppa, aku menjalani terapi selama dua bulan. Dan aku sudah sembuh sekarang… tapi…"/Wajah Ryeowook seketika itu menjadi sangat polos. Membuat Yesung ingin menggigitnya sekarang juga./"Aku… aku hamil, hihi."/Ending gaje banget XD/check this out/Warning inside/RnR, ne?
1. Chapter 1

**_My Girl_**

…

**Disclaimer :**

**All character belongs to God and SMEnt**

**.**

**This Fict is mine © Kim Minra**

**.**

**Rated T**

**.**

**Pair : Yesung x Ryeowook**

**.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, ****Gaje, Abal, OOC, Hancur, Typo bertebaran, Alur gk nyante, de el el.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. JUST PRESS 'BACK'. OKAY?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_My Girl_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda tampan tengah berdiri di atap gedung universitasnya sambil sesekali menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Rambut hitamnya bergoyang tertiup angin. Matanya menutup merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

'_Tinggal kau sendiri yang belum mempunyai kekasih.'_

Kalimat itu sukses membuatnya kembali menghela nafas. Kalimat yang beberapa menit lalu di dengarnya oleh sahabat terdekatnya. Ia membuka matanya, menatap tajam ke depan tanpa maksud apapun.

'_Jika ingin ke suatu tempat aku harap kau mengajak teman lain saja. Kau tahu? Kekasihku selalu marah saat aku tidak bisa pergi bersamanya,'_

"Haah,"

'_Dan aku mohon mengertilah. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghancurkan persahabatan kita, Sung. Tapi, aku juga butuh waktu dengan kekasihku'_

"Sial!"

Geramnya. Ternyata dalam waktu yang lama ini, ia hampir saja membuat hubungan sahabatnya berantakan. Ia sadar sekarang. Sahabatnya juga butuh waktu dengan kekasihnya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang sama sekali belum mempunyai kekasih.

'_Lagipula, jangan terlalu dingin terhadap wanita,'_

Pemuda tampan dengan _nametag_ 'Kim Yesung' itu pun kembali menghela nafas panjang sebelum meninggalkan tempat favoritnya selama ini.

.

.

.

**Yesung POV**

"Aku duluan ya, Kyu." ucapku seraya berjalan meninggalkannya yang masih duduk di bangkunya. Dapat kulihat kini ia memasang tampang bingung.

"Kenapa tidak menungguku, eoh?" tanyanya. Ia berjalan ke arahku dengan langkah yang cepat. Berusaha untuk berdampingan denganku. Aku memutar bola mata bosan. Sungguh, aku bosan.

"Ayolah Kyu! Lebih baik kau mengantar kekasihmu pulang ke rumahnya," ucapku tanpa menoleh padanya. Bukankah dia sendiri yang bilang begitu. Sampai-sampai menarikku ke tempat yang sepi hanya untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak penting itu. Ya, tidak penting.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Yesung, kau marah padaku, hah?"

Oh, demi apa. "Aku bukan kekasihmu yang selalu marah itu, Kyu."

"Tapi, sikapmu semakin dingin saja padaku. Aku minta maaf,"

Aku menoleh padanya. "Untuk?"

"Ya, untuk yang tadi. Aku harap kau memaafkanku,"

"Kyu−"

"KYUHYUNIE! AKU DI SINI!" teriak seorang gadis bertampang kelinci sembari melambaikan tangannya. Dia kekasih Kyuhyun.

"Dan aku harap kau cepat-cepat mempunyai kekasih! Bye!" ucapnya lalu segera berlari menuju kekasih tersayangnya. Sungguh, jika saja ia tidak berlari sudah kupastikan bokong empuknya sudah tidak empuk lagi.

Setelah ditinggal sendirian di koridor, aku pun berjalan menuju tempat parkiran. Di situ ada motor sportku yang terparkir dengan sangat indah. Dan ya! Baru saja semuanya terasa damai, satu virus sudah datang lagi. Benar-benar virus permanen. Dengan cara apapun aku menghapusnya ia tetap kembali lagi.

Aku pun menaiki motorku lalu memakai helm. Pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Tapi, itu bukan hal yang ampuh untuk pergi darinya. Ya ampun, benar-benar nenek sihir.

"Hai," sapanya sok manis. Ia berdiri di sampingku. Ya, aku akui dia cantik, seksi, tinggi, putih, mulus, berbulu(?), dan hampir sempurna menjadi seorang wanita. Tapi, satu hal yang membuatku tidak tertarik lagi padanya yaitu dia sudah tidak perawan lagi. Selain itu, ia juga terlibat dalam penyalahgunaan narkoba dan belum tobat-tobat juga. Rahasianya terbongkar belum lama ini. Dan itu membuatnya terpuruk dan dijauhi oleh siapapun.

Kau tahu? Saat dia menangis aku sedikit iba melihatnya. Tapi, hanya sedikit. Aku hanya duduk di sampingnya lalu memberikannya nasihat yang baik. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka dia akan selalu mendekatiku. Padahal aku tidak suka. Ya, harus bagaimana lagi.

Aku kesal saat ia selalu saja menghampiriku seperti sekarang ini. Aku selalu saja ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa; kenapa tidak memanggil kekasihmu saja, padahal diluar sana menumpuk. Kau kira aku tidak tahu.

Namun, aku rasa kalimat itu terlalu sadis. Ya, sadis.

**Normal POV**

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Yesung tidak meresponnya. "Yesungie! Kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Hn. Apa, Yoona?" ucap Yesung malas. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Yesungie, mau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?"

"Hn, naiklah."

Gadis bernama Yoona itu pun duduk di belakang Yesung lalu melingkarkan tangan mulusnya di pinggang Yesung. Yesung memutar bola matanya bosan.

'_Oh, demi apa. Kau tidak sadar, kalau kekasihmu melihatmu denganku, aku yang akan mampus,'_

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik menyisir rambut panjangnya di depan sebuah cermin kamarnya yang luas. Ia tersenyum manis sambil sedikit bersiul-siul.

"Nona, sudah waktunya berangkat." Ucap seorang _maid _yang baru saja memasuki kamar luas itu. Gadis itu menoleh lalu tersenyum senang.

"Iya, di mana semuanya?" sahutnya setelah memakai kacamata hitamnya. Ia berjalan keluar dari pintu kamarnya sambil menenteng tas mewahnya sedangkan _maid_ tadi berjalan di belakangnya.

"Di depan menunggu nona,"

"Ah, baiklah."

Mereka pun menuruni tangga dari lantai dua rumah mewah itu. Dan benar semuanya sudah menunggunya. Ayah, ibu, kakaknya serta suami kakaknya sudah berdiri di pintu menunggunya untuk turun. Tak lupa juga para _maid_ yang berjejeran menghormatinya. Sedangkan di luar pagar rumahnya, ada banyak wartawan yang menunggunya.

Benar, ia adalah artis cantik yang terkenal di Korea. Kali ini ia ingin pergi berlibur untuk me-_refresh _pikiran dan kondisinya yang lelah.

"Kau yakin bisa jaga diri, nona kecil?" tanya kakak perempuannya sambil melipat tangan di dada. Gadis itu mendengus sebal. Ia tidak suka dipanggil anak kecil. Tapi, rasa sebalnya itu kini hilang saat kakak kesayangannya memeluknya erat.

"Jaga diri baik-baik, nona kecilku sayang." ucap kakaknya.

Gadis manis itu kini tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan kakaknya lalu mencium pipinya. "Iya, monyet!" Setelah itu ia memeluk dan mencium pipi ayah dan ibunya.

"Hai, keponakanku yang manis. Sayang sekali kau masih tidur, hm." ucapnya sambil membelai rambut hitam anak bayi yang sedang tidur di gendongan hangat kakak iparnya. Setelah itu ia menciumnya gemas.

"Ryeowook, jangan lama-lama. Nanti bangun bagaimana?" ucap pemuda yang tengah menggendong anaknya yang berumur sekitar satu bulan itu. Gadis itu terkikik geli.

"Lihat, ayahmu marah, hihi." Ucapnya lalu memeluk kakak iparnya. "Monyet dan ikan akan menjadi apa nantinya? Hihi"

"WOOKIE!" teriak sepasang suami-istri itu dengan kompak. Gadis itu malah tertawa. "Awas, nanti dia bangun, hihi."

"Barang-barangmu sudah naik semua, sayang. naiklah ke mobilmu." Kali ini ayahnya angkat bicara. Gadis itu pun berjalan keluar dari rumah.

"Iya, selamat tinggal. Bye bye!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye!"

.

.

.

Dengan penuh perjuangan menghindari para wartawan, akhirnya artis cantik yang bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu pun duduk dengan tenang di dalam pesawat. Yang benar saja, meskipun lelah ia tetap tersenyum. Ia akan berlibur di kota penuh cinta. Apa lagi kalau bukan Paris. Penuh cinta? Mungkin.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja," ucapnya setelah pesawat itu lepas landas dari sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Ia pun tertidur pulas.

**TRAKK**

Baru dua puluh menit rasanya ia terlelap. Suara yang sangat tidak enak itu muncul.

**TRAKK**

Ryeowook membuka matanya kasar. Yang benar saja, suara itu sangat memekakkan telinga. Di tambah lagi suara teriakan penumpang yang panik. Ia celingak-celinguk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"PENUMPANG DI HARAPKAN AGAR TENANG DAN TET− KYAAAAAA"

Suara pramugari itu tiba-tiba terpotong oleh teriakannya sendiri. Semua penumpang hanya bisa berdoa agar selamat. Yang benar saja, belum keluar dari Korea pesawatnya sudah jatuh. Entah karena apa.

Gadis manis itu pun mulai menangis saat dirasakannya pesawat itu jatuh dengan sangat kencang ke bawah.

"Ayah… ibu… hiks… kakak," isaknya saat pesawat itu mulai terguncang dengan kasar.

Namun, entah apa yang dipikirkan artis cantik ini. Ia berlari ke ruang pilot meskipun oleng.

"Tolong! Buka pintunya untukku! Aku mau keluar sekarang," pinta Ryeowook kepada pilot pemegang kuasa bagian pesawat itu sedangkan pilot di sampingnya lagi berusaha menstabilkan jalannya pesawat.

Pilot itu mengernyit, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "T-tapi…"

"Aku mohon…"

Pilot itu menundukkan wajah sejenak. "Baiklah…"

"T-terima kasih!"

Ryeowook pun berjalan sambil memegang dinding sebagai penopangnya ke arah pintu pesawat yang kini terbuka secara perlahan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, nona?" teriak salah satu pramugari. "J-jangan bilang kau akan…"

"Aku ingin selamat," jawabnya.

Detik kemudian Ryeowook melompat keluar dari pesawat. Sambil tetap berdoa kepada Tuhan agar jalan yang ia ambil tidak salah dan agar diselamatkan oleh Tuhan.

Ia pun melayang di udara, menunggu tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan tanah.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan tengah melesat cepat dengan motor sportnya. Matanya menatap tajam jalan yang sedang di tempuhnya. Setelah melewati belokan, ia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang tidak begitu mewah namun memiliki pekarangan bersih yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga serta pagar yang tinggi.

Ia beranjak dari motornya hanya untuk sekedar membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya. Siapa yang akan membuka pintu gerbang itu jika bukan dirinya. Ia tinggal sendiri di rumah itu. Keluarganya tinggal di Chunan, sebenarnya ia lahir di kota itu. Tapi, ia pilih untuk berkuliah di Seoul. Ayah dan ibunya hanya sesekali berkunjung di tempatnya, dan jika ada waktu luang, ia akan pulang ke rumahnya di Chunan.

Ia pun kembali menaiki motornya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah itu memarkirkan motornya.

"Haahh, aku lelah," gumamnya sembari merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Hn? Jam berapa ini?" tanya pemuda tampan itu –Yesung sambil melihat jam yang bertengger indah di pergelangan tangannya.

Ia membelalakkan matanya. "A-APA?"

Ia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, menyambar jaket hitam dan topinya. Setelah mengunci pintu gerbang rumahnya ia langsung melesat begitu saja.

"Aduh, aku lupa ada acara di pinggir pantai. Apa ini? acaranya sudah mulai sejak tiga jam yang lalu," ucapnya.

Ia melaju begitu cepat sampai-sampai rok wanita yang sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan naik ke atas memperlihatkan paha mulusnya. Yesung sedikit terkikik melihatnya.

"Hei! awas kau ya!" teriak wanita tidak jelas itu.

Lima menit pun berlalu. Yesung berjalan di sekitar pantai mencari sekumpulan kepala yang dikenalnya. Namun nihil. Ia tidak melihat seorang pun di sana. Hanya tersisa bungkusan makanan yang menemaninya.

"Hah, sial!" geramnya sambil menendang sebuah botol minuman ke arah pantai.

Puk!

"A-auww. Sakit bod−" umpatan Yesung terpotong saat dilihatnya orang yang menggebuk kepalanya tadi.

"Kau tidak lihat kami sedang membersihkan? Pungut botol tadi! Dasar, anak muda jaman sekarang," sahut seorang lelaki paruh baya di belakang Yesung. Lelaki paruh baya itu pun meninggalkannya sendirian di pantai karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

"Ah! Sial. Lagi." umpatnya sambil berjalan ke arah pantai dan mencari botol minuman tidak bersalah itu. "Di mana lagi botol itu,"

Ia celingak-celinguk mencari botol itu. Tapi, sesuatu membuatnya harus melupakan botol itu. ia memicingkan matanya. "Hn? Apa itu?" ucapnya sambil berjalan ke sumber itu. ia melihat sebuah gundukan kecil di dalam air.

Ia pun memasuki pantai, tidak menghiraukan sepatunya yang basah karena air pantai. Ia pun menyentuh gundukan itu.

"Heh? Ini ap− huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriaknya sambil terjungkang ke belakang membuat pakaiannya sedikit basah. "I−itu… manusia?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun mulai mendekati benda misterius itu, memperhatikannya.

"Benar!" teriaknya lagi.

Ia menggiringnya ke tepian saat dilihatnya gelembung-gelembung udara keluar dari hidungnya. "Kasihan sekali… kenapa tiba-tiba ada di sini? Pakaiannya bagus seperti ingin bepergian," Ucapnya sambil menggendong orang itu yang ternyata adalah wanita.

Ia mengusap kepala gadis malang itu berusaha untuk menghapus bekas darah yang keluar dari kepalanya. "Untung tidak terlalu deras,"

Melihat keadaan gadis itu, menengok ke atas. Mencari apakah ada pesawat yang jatuh. Tapi, nihil. Ia tidak melihat apapun. Lebih tepatnya belum melihat apapun.

Ia membuka jaketnya, memasangkannya kepada gadis yang malang itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia berinisiatif untuk membawanya pulang? Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?

"Lebih baik bawa saja di rumah. Setelah sadar dia bisa pulang." ucapnya. Matahari pun mulai tenggelam.

.

.

.

"Aku duluan ya, Kyu." ucap Yesung sambil berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ya, tidak masalah." ucap Kyuhyun yang di belakangnya. "Dia kenapa? Dari kemarin kok buru-buru." gumamnya.

Yesung berjalan cepat menuju motor sportnya yang diparkir seperti biasa. Ia pun memakai helmnya dan langsung menancap gas. Ia tidak melihat ada seorang wanita cantik yang memanggilnya. Entahlah, ia mungkin tidak mendengarnya karena sesuatu yang mengganjal otaknya.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia langsung memarkirkan motornya lalu dengan kasar membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia sangat tergesa-gesa mengingat ada makhluk mungil yang ia tinggalkan sendirian di rumahnya. Gadis itu.

Ia menaiki tangga. Tapi, Yesung tidak langsung masuk di kamarnya, melainkan kamar tamu yang ada di depan kamarnya di lantai dua. Dengan hati-hati ia buka gagang pintu kamar itu, membukanya perlahan. Takut membuat gadis itu kaget dan shock.

"Aissh, tidak ada perubahan. Kenapa belum sadar juga, padahal detak jantungnya normal kepalanya pun sudah kuperban. Aneh." ucapnya sambil mengambil kursi lalu mendudukinya di samping gadis mungil yang tertidur itu. kepalanya diperban.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadapnya," gumamnya.

Ia menyingkirkan helai rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik gadis itu sambil menatap lembut padanya. Ada apa ini?

"Artis cantik Kim Ryeowook, sadarlah." gumamnya.

Ia membelai pipi tirus gadis itu yang ternyata adalah sang artis yang nekad melompat dari pesawat. Ya, sudah tiga hari gadis itu tertidur dan belum sadarkan diri. Dan tiga hari itu pula banyak berita di televisi tentang jatuhnya pesawat Sukhoi super jet− ralat, pesawat yang ditumpanginya yang author tidak ketahui namanya apa. Ia seharusnya takut dengan keadaan sedekat ini dengan artis terkenal itu, tapi entah kenapa setiap melihatnya tatapannya berubah jadi lembut dan pikirannya selalu kacau jika ia meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah.

−Dan selama tiga hari perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada gadis cantik itu. ia membelikan beberapa baju yang cocok untuknya. Termasuk soal yang dalam-dalamnya.

"Sadarlah, aku mohon."

Wajahnya terlihat cantik jika tanpa _make-up_ seperti yang sekarang dilihatnya daripada yang ia lihat jika di televisi. Dan memang gadis cantik itu akan selalu cantik untuknya. Apa?

Di televisi pasti sudah banyak berita tentang artis cantik yang hilang bersama pesawat yang ditumpanginya. Tapi, Yesung tidak ingin memberitakan bahwa artis cantik itu tengah dirawat di rumahnya. Ada perasaannya yang mengatakan bahwa, '_dia adalah jodohmu.'_. Begitu.

Karena tidak ada perubahan, ia pun beranjak dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar. Ia terlihat kecewa. Ya, kecewa.

"Eengh…" terdengar suara desahan di belakangnya. Bukan desahan yang terdengar _hot _dan menggoda. Tapi, desahan gadis yang baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Engh…" desahnya lagi.

Yesung yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba shok dan membelalakkan matanya. Benar gadis itu sudah sadar? Apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya? Ia tidak ahli berbicara dengan seorang wanita, apalagi seorang artis terkenal yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di rumahnya. Ia mencoba membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan pelan menuju gadis yang masih berbaring itu.

"Engh… aku di mana?" tanyanya sambil memegang kepalanya yang terbungkus perban. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamar sampai matanya menangkap sosok pemuda tampan bak malaikat berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"K-kau siapa?" tanyanya sembari bangkit dari tidurnya, sedangkan Yesung membantunya bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur.

"Apa kau sudah merasa sehat?" Yesung malah balik bertanya dengan tampang dinginnya.

"Aku… iya, sepertinya begitu."

"Kau lapar? Sudah tiga hari kau tertidur di sini,"

"Hn? Aku…" gadis itu melihat perutnya yang terbalut piyama berwarna biru –yang Yesung beli untuknya. Ia tersenyum ramah ke arah Yesung. "−Aku lapar, hihi."

Yesung terlihat menghindari senyum manis yang tertuju padanya itu, jika tidak ia bisa langsung melahapnya. _'Apa benar dia artis terkenal itu? dia… ternyata manis sekali aslinya,'_

"Baiklah, tunggu di situ. Jangan bergerak, kau belum pulih total," ucap Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook menggerakkan kakinya untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Ryeowook menautkan alisnya seakan protes dengan perkataan Yesung barusan.

"Hm… padahal 'kan aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu," ungkapnya dengan wajah tertunduk malu. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu, tuan… err…"

"Yesung, namaku Kim Yesung. Tidak usah pake tuan," kata Yesung sambil tetap _staycool._ Ryeowook kembali tersenyum.

"Yesung oppa, hihi."

"Kau… namamu siapa?" tanyanya Yesung berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aku… namaku… namaku siapa?" ucapnya sambil memegang kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingat namaku. Aku siapa?" teriaknya tiba-tiba. "Aaaarrggh!" teriaknya kesakitan. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut-denyut saat ia mencoba mengingat identitasnya. Ia mencengkram rambut panjangnya. Melihat itu Yesung tiba-tiba panik dan langsung menenangkan gadis yang bisa dibilang mengalami amnesia ini.

"H-hei, tenanglah." gumam Yesung sembari duduk di sampingnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yang tadi hampir menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Air mata pun mulai turun dari mata indahnya. Ia sesenggukan merasakan kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kepalaku sakit, oppa…" isaknya. Yesung iba melihatnya seperti ini. Ternyata kepalanya terbentur dan menyebabkan amnesia. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Tenanglah… lihat aku," suruh Yesung. Gadis itu pun menatap mata Yesung yang begitu bersungguh-sungguh perhatian padanya. Entah kenapa saat melihat matanya, gadis itu berangsur-angsur tenang. Sinar mata pemuda tampan itu tiba-tiba membuat hatinya luluh. Darahnya berdesir merasakan hangat saat melihat pancaran sinar dari mata Yesung.

"Oppa…" ucapnya.

"Sudah baikan?"

"Hn… ya, terima kasih, oppa."

Yesung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Ryeowook. Terus terang saja, keduanya merasa kecewa saat genggaman tangan mereka harus lepas. Ya, harus. Mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Lebih tepatnya, belum. "Baiklah… kau benar-benar tidak ingat namamu?" tanya Yesung memastikan.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pasti.

"Kalau begitu, namamu…" ucap Yesung sambil pikir-pikir nama yang tepat untuknya. "−namamu… Wookie. Ya, Wookie."

"Wookie? Eum…" Ryeowook seperti menimbang-nimbang dengan pernyataan itu. dan benar saja, nama itu adalah panggilan dari keluarganya. Ia tidak mengingat sedikit pun tentangnya. "Hm! Bagus, oppa!"

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah di situ." ucap Yesung sembari beranjak meninggalkan Ryeowook yang tersenyum senang dengan namanya. Cepat sekali ia berubah, baru saja ia menangis sesenggukan sudah kembali senang seperti ini.

Yesung pun keluar dari kamar itu. sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum tipis yang sangat susah untuk diartikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong haseyo! − ohok uohokk *kesedak tulang mie*

Ya… YA! Author datang lagi dengan membawa cerita gaje! GAJE! Masih dengan pair favorit author! Yewook couple! YEWOOK COUPLE! *gk usah pake tereak2 kali thor*

Mian, author publish fic lain. Dan sama sekali belum ngetik lanjutan fic author yang satu itu. #digampar! yah, bagaimana lagi author udah gk nahan publish fic ini! author terinspirasi dengan jatuhnya pesawat Sukhoi Super Jet 100. Dan author turut bersuka cita *reader: berduka, woy!* iya, berduka cita… hiks… semoga keluarga yang berduka menerima dengan lapang dada.

Mian, kalo multichapter^^ *nyengirkuda*

Para reader gk keberatan kan kalo multuchapter? Dan gk keberatan juga kan kalo REVIEW? *reader: gk usah di caps kali, thor!*

Ne! kalo gitu…

.

.

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_My Girl_**

…

**Disclaimer :**

**All character belongs to God and SMEnt**

**.**

**This Fict is mine © Kim Minra**

**.**

**Rated T**

**.**

**Pair : Yesung x Ryeowook**

**.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, ****Gaje, Abal, OOC, Hancur, Typo bertebaran, Alur gk nyante, de el el.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. JUST PRESS 'BACK'. OKAY?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_My Girl_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini. Makanlah yang banyak." suruh seorang pemuda tampan itu sambil menyimpan sebuah nampan di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Sedangkan, gadis mungil yang kini duduk di tepi tempat tidur hanya tersenyum senang menatap pemuda tampan di depannya.

"Oppa…" panggil gadis mungil itu. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Yesung itu menoleh padanya.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa aku merepotkan, oppa?" gadis itu –Ryeowook bertanya dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Yesung menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak." Jawab Yesung singkat. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi lalu duduk di hadapan Ryeowook. Ia menatap makhluk cantik alami di depannya dari atas sampai bawah. Benar-benar, sama sekali ia belum percaya bahwa gadis di depannya adalah artis terkenal.

'_Tinggal kau sendiri yang belum mempunyai kekasih.'_

Ia kembali teringat dengan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang membuatnya merasa terpojok. Entah kenapa, saat melihat gadis cantik di depannya ini, kalimat itu selalu saja muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Pertanda apakah itu? Entahlah.

"−Oppa…" didengarnya kembali suara yang benar-benar merdu itu. ia sangat menikmatinya. Ia sangat suka di panggil seperti itu oleh gadis di depannya.

"…oppa," panggil Ryeowook sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangan mungilnya di depan wajah Yesung. Yesung pun sadar dari lamunannya.

"Hn? Apa?"

"Aku…"

"Kenapa tidak makan? Maaf, kalau makanannya tidak enak−"

"Tidak, oppa." ucap Ryeowook sambil menundukkan kepalanya melihat tangannya yang lebam. Yesung pun memukuli jidatnya karena tidak melihat keadaan. Mana bisa Ryeowook menyuapi dirinya sendiri sedangkan tangannya masih lebam di sana-sini.

"Oh, maaf." Yesung pun mengambil sepiring nasi goreng dari nampan itu dan kemudian menyuapi Ryeowook. "Buka mulutmu,"

"Aa," Ryeowook membuka mulutnya lalu melahap nasi goreng itu. Mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil saja.

"Hehe, uoppoa−"

"Telan dulu makanmu lalu bicara, kalau tersedak bagaimana?" potong Yesung kala melihat Ryeowook berbicara padahal mulutnya masih penuh makanan. Mendengar itu, Ryeowook malah nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas.

"Ah, oppa? aku ingin bertanya." ucap Ryeowook. Mulutnya sudah tidak penuh lagi.

Yesung mengangguk. "Apa?"

"Eum… oppa tinggal bersama siapa di rumah ini?"

"Hn, sendiri," Jawab Yesung sambil menyuapi Ryeowook. "Keluargaku menetap di Chunan. Jika ada waktu luang, aku akan ke sana."

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti.

Melihat gadis cantik di depannya ini, apakah Yesung akan rela mengantarnya pulang pada orang tuanya dan kembali menjadi artis sebagaimana awalnya? Jika dipaksakan untuk mengingat ingatannya, bisa-bisa gadis cantik ini hanya merasakan sakit di kepalanya dan semakin tidak mengingat ingatannya. _So?_

Yesung meletakkan piring yang sudah berisi setengah nasi goreng itu. Memberikan jeda pada Ryeowook yang masih belum pulih total.

"Wookie… setelah ini, kau ingin pulang ke rumahmu?" tanya Yesung.

"Err… apakah oppa tahu rumahku? Aku tidak mengingat apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil memegang kepalanya.

Yesung menerawang, sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu alamat rumah Ryeowook. Siapa yang tahu alamat rumah artis terkenal sepertinya? Dan kali ini ia harus menepuk jidatnya kembali.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Wookie."

Ryeowook tersenyum sembari memegang tangan Yesung dengan kedua tangannya. "Oppa mau 'kan membantuku mengingat ingatanku kembali?"

**Deg**

Entah kenapa, jantungnya sangat bersemangat untuk memompa darah. Jantunganya berdegup kencang kala tangan mungil gadis itu menyentuh tangannya. Tak lupa pula mata sayu gadis itu menatapnya penuh keyakinan. Tangannya yang hangat mampu membuat dirinya meleleh.

"Ya, tentu," jawab Yesung setelah sekian lama terhanyut dalam pikirannya.

Senyum yang mampu membuat siapa saja terhipnotis itu tak kunjung hilang dari bibir manis gadis itu. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit kala ia tersenyum serta menyembunyikan caramel indahnya.

.

.

.

Masih sangat pagi. Sesuatu yang bisa dibilang berisik itu membangunkannya. Cukup kesal juga dengan sesuatu yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya –yang barusan ia alami− di pagi buta ini.

Pemuda berkaos putih oblong itu menggertakkan giginya saat bunyi tidak bersahabat itu kembali muncul kala ia ingin kembali meringkuk di dalam selimut tebalnya. Ia pun menghela nafasnya karena tidak dapat terhubung lagi dengan alam mimpinya.

Dengan wajah gusar ia bangun dari tidurnya. Kaki-kakinya memakai sepasang sandal rumah yang selalu setia menunggu untuk dipakai. Perlahan namun pasti ia berjalan dan membuka gorden kamarnya dengan kasar. Tidak biasanya ada suara yang begitu berisik yang baru saja ia tahu ternyata berasal dari rumahnya sendiri. Saking kesalnya, ia membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan keras. Hanya untuk membasuh wajahnya yang masih kusut karena bangun tidur.

Pemuda tampan itu pun membuka pintu kamarnya setelah membersihkan wajahnya dengan handuk putihnya. Menuruni tangga dengan pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara, jika saja seorang pencuri masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Ia bingung. Kalau misalnya pencuri yang menimbulkan suara berisik itu, darimana pencuri itu tahu tombol lampu rumahnya? Lampunya menyala. Mana ada pencuri melakukan aksinya sambil menyalakan lampu.

**TAAKK**

"Kyaaaa!"

Pemuda yang bernama Yesung itu semakin bingung saat di dengarnya bunyi barang jatuh disambung teriakan seorang wanita. Ia semakin mengendap-endap. Apa-apaan suara teriakan wanita? Masa ada pencuri yang melakukan pemerkosaan di rumahnya? Tidak mungkin. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya membuang jauh-jauh argument tidak masuk akalnya.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya seraya menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara berisik yang sedari tadi mengganggunya itu ternyata berasal dari dapur rumahnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju dapur yang ternyata lampunya juga menyala.

Secara perlahan, ia menengok ke dalam dapur yang tidak berdaun pintu itu.

"Haahh…" ia menghela nafas panjang. Keributan yang sempat mengganggunya itu adalah perbuatan seorang gadis mungil yang melakukan suatu kegiatan memasak di dapur. Bahkan gadis itu masih memakai piyama tidurnya yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak cocok dengan badannya yang mungil.

Yesung pun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan bersandar di dinding dapur itu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu dalam melakukan kegiatan memasaknya. Yang ia lihat, dapurnya kelihatan berantakan dan dipenuhi dengan noda di sana-sini.

"Ya! Aiisshh… gagal!" ucap gadis itu –Ryeowook. Ia merutuki dirinya yang gagal menggoreng telur. Telurnya hangus dan hancur.

Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum dengan tingkah lucu gadis itu. Meskipun gadis itu belum menyadari keberadaannya di dapur. Bukankah itu menarik?

Kadang-kadang Ryeowook menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai ubin dapur itu karena gagal membuat satu masakan. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Kadang ia juga memajukan bibirnya karena saking kesalnya.

"Gagal lagi!" teriaknya. Ia sangat lucu jika dibandingkan dengan anak-anak kecil. Piyamanya yang melorot sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan. Malah memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya dan tali bra-nya.

"Bagaimana ini! Belum ada satu pun makanan yang jadi! Oppa akan memarahiku jika melihat dapurnya berantakan. Wookie bodoh!" rutuknya.

"Oppa tidak akan memarahimu,"

Ryeowook membeku di tempat. Sementara Yesung hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook belum menyadari bahwa itu adalah oppanya.

"Ya,"

Setelah mendengar suara itu, ia langsung membelalakkan matanya dan secara perlahan berbalik ke arah Yesung yang ada di belakangnya. Yesung masih melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap caramel gadis itu dalam-dalam.

"Op−oppa… maafkan aku," ucap Ryeowook. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Sementara Yesung berjalan menghampirinya.

Tepat di depan Ryeowook ia berhenti. Menatap gadis yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya yang tengah merasa bersalah bercampur rasa malu juga.

"Ini masih sangat pagi, Wookie. Kau membuatku bangun dan merasa ketakutan. Aku pikir ada pencuri yang memasuki rumah,"

Gadis berambut panjang itu hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam sembari berkata. "M-maaf, oppa… aku hanya ingin memasak sesuatu untuk oppa,"

"Hn, kau belum sembuh total."

"Tapi, aku tidak mau merepotkan oppa sementara aku hanya tidur di dalam kamar. Tidak adil,"

Yesung tersenyum. "Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Malah aku senang, karena ada kau di sini,"

"Tapi, tetap saja. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini dengan cara cuma-cuma. Memangnya aku tuan putri?"

'_Kau memang tuan putri, Wookie. Lihat, masak saja kau tidak bisa 'kan?'_ inner Yesung.

"Sudahlah. Biar aku yang membersihkan ini. Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan beristirahat. Lagipula kau membuatku khawatir," ungkap Yesung seraya memperbaiki letak piyama di bagian pundak Ryeowook yang melorot sepenuhnya. Ia tersenyum.

Menyadari itu, Ryeowook menengadah dan mendapati Yesung tengah berdiri di depannya dengan sangat sempurnanya sambil tersenyum bagai malaikat. Pipinya merona. Oppanya telah membuatnya memanas hingga pipinya memerah seperti tomat.

"Ya, oppa…" ucap Ryeowook sembari berjalan melewati Yesung. Ryeowook merutuki dirinya yang benar-benar bodoh. Yesung tersenyum sambil menatap punggung gadis itu yang akhirnya menghilang di balik dinding putih dapur itu.

Yesung pun menatap dapurnya yang benar-benar seperti tempat pembuangan sampah.

"Wow. Aku akan banyak berolahraga pagi ini,"

.

.

.

**Ryeowook POV**

Sore ini Yesung oppa membawa pulang temannya. Aku disuruh tinggal di kamarku dan tidak boleh membuat suara sedikit pun. Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa Yesung oppa seperti itu? Kenapa menyembunyikanku?

Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa di sini. Tapi, kesempatan untuk membuatkan mereka minuman pun aku dilarang. Apa yang oppa sembunyikan dariku? Setiap kali ingin menyalakan televisi, oppa memberiku sebuah kaset agar menonton film saja. Aku semakin bingung di buatnya.

"Oppa…"

Entah karena apa, setiap berada di sampingnya rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Selama ini aku bersama oppa, belum pernah kulihat oppa pergi bersama wanita atau bisa dikatakan kekasihnya. Apa oppa belum mempunyai seorang kekasih? Orangnya 'kan baik hati, ramah tapi agak dingin 'sih sedikit, lalu wajahnya itu sangat tampan. Sangat tampan malah. Jika dilihat sekilas, pasti orang menganggapnya _playboy_dan selalu bermain dengan wanita. Tapi, oppa sangat jarang keluar rumah selain kuliah.

"Haaaahh…" aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku bosan tinggal di kamar ini. Kakiku kram karena daritadi aku hanya duduk di tempat tidur dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ya, setiap kali aku meminta untuk keluar rumah, pasti oppa melarangku. Keluar di pekarangan rumah hanya untuk menyiram tanaman juga tidak diperbolehkan. Aku bosan seperti ini.

Hal yang membuatku tidak bosan hanya Yesung oppa. Yesung oppa selalu membuatku merasa terhibur. Dan oppa sangat perhatian sekali padaku. Saat kepalaku sakit tidak tertahan, aku hampir jatuh dari tangga. Jika tidak ada oppa, kepalaku mungkin sudah pecah. Oppa menggendongku ke tempat tidur dan membaringkanku. Wajahnya itu tampan sekali, seperti malaikat saja. Ah, rasanya _fly to the sky._ Ah, sayang sekali. Kenapa tidak meneruskan seperti orang yang akan melakukan malam pertama−

**PLETAK**

"Ya, apa yang kau pikirkan, Wookie?" aku menepuk kepalaku sendiri. Mana mungkin Yesung oppa melakukan itu padaku? Ya, ampun. Lebih baik aku tidur saja. Nanti oppa akan mengetuk pintu kamarku saat makan malam. Kalau aku tidak bangun, oppa akan masuk ke kamarku dan membangunkanku. Kalau aku tidak bangun juga, oppa akan menyentuhku−

**PLETAK**

"Selamat tidur!"

.

.

.

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

"Wookie?"

Benar 'kan yang kukatakan? Oppa mengetuk pintu kamarku. Sebenarnya, tadi aku tidak tidur, hanya berbaring di tempat tidur. Kekeke.

"Waktunya makan malam, Wookie."

Ah, lebih baik aku pura-pura tidur saja. "Engh…"

"Kau tidur?"

**KRIIEETT**

Akhirnya Yesung oppa membuka pintu! Aku hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum gaje di dalam selimut. Wah, memang benar apa yang kukatakan tadi. Saat ini kudengar langkah kaki oppa yang mendekatiku. Kyaaa! Aku kenapa sih?

"Hei," panggilnya sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Akting-ku bagus bukan? Hahaha, belajar darimana aku bisa akting seperti ini? entahlah. Aku meringkukkan badanku di dalam selimut, tidak menghiraukan oppa.

"Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Ya sudah, tidurlah." ucapnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Apa? Keluar dari kamar?

**BLAM**

Aku membangunkan badanku kasar. Hei! seharusnya oppa menyentuhku! Bukan meninggalkanku! Aduh, sial!

"Oppa!"

Aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidur. Sedikit menyisir rambut dan memakai _lotion_, aku pun keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga.

"Aku lapar mau makan!"

**Normal POV**

.

.

.

"_Ya, kami sangat berduka cita. Apa harapan anda sebagai orang tua Kim Ryeowook melihat selama ini pencarian sudah dua minggu berlalu, namun Kim Ryeowook belum ditemukan?" _

"_Hiks… kami hanya bisa berdoa agar anak kami bisa ditemukan dalam keadaan baik…"_

"_Dan… kami sangat berharap ia akan ditemukan secepatnya…"_

"_Baiklah, marilah kita berdoa−"_

**KLIKK**

Televisi yang tadi menampakkan dua orang yang sedang berduka kini telah dalam keadaan _turn off_. Seorang pemuda tampan mematikannya dengan sebuah remot control di tangannya sambil duduk santai di sofa. Kelihatannya memang santai, tapi wajahnya terlihat gusar dan khawatir. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat berita itu setiap hari," gumamnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Ia beranjak dari sofa.

"Ya, tetap di situ, oppa!" teriak seorang gadis sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisikan makanan. "Oppa, duduklah kembali,"

"Hn?"

Pemuda tampan itu pun menurutinya, ia kembali duduk di sofa empuknya. Sedangkan gadis dengan rambut terurai itu meletakkan nampannya di atas meja lalu duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Yesung oppa mau mencoba masakanku?" tanya gadis itu kepada pemuda bernama Yesung.

Yesung mengangkat satu alisnya. "Masakanmu? Kau pandai memasak?"

"Eum… tidak juga, oppa."

Yesung memandangnya sejenak lalu mengambil sesendok dari makanan yang berbahan mie itu. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil menatap 'oppa'nya yang kelihatan menikmati pastanya.

"Bagaimana oppa?" tanya gadis itu dengan mata berbinar-binar saat Yesung telah selesai mencoba pastanya.

Yesung memandangnya takjub. "Wookie… ini benar masakanmu?" tanya Yesung memastikan. Beberapa hari yang lalu, baru saja ia lihat Ryeowook gagal jika memasak. Kali ini ia harus bertakjub-takjub ria karena masakannya benar enak.

"Kenapa, oppa? Pasti tidak enak." ucap Ryeowook bersamaan dengan matanya yang tidak berbinar-binar lagi.

"T−tidak! Bukan begitu. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa, oppa?"

"Hanya saja…"

"Iya…"

Tangannya bertaut menunggu ucapan Yesung sedangkan Yesung menatapnya dengan lembut. Sangat lembut.

"Kau cantik sekali," ucapnya sambil menatap Ryeowook.

"A−apa, oppa?" Ryeowook bingung dengan ucapan Yesung barusan. Sungguh aneh.

"Aa, mak−maksudku… masakanmu sangat enak. Iya… sangat enak." ucap Yesung sambil mencoba untuk tidak panic. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Benar, ucapannya tadi keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya saat menatap Ryeowook yang ada di depannya.

'_Ya! Kau memang sangat cantik,'_ inner Yesung.

"Oppa?" panggil Ryeowook pada Yesung yang tiba-tiba melamun. Ia mengibas-ibaskan tangan mungil di depan wajah Yesung.

"Aa, ya, ada apa?"

"Kenapa oppa selalu mematikan televisi jika aku sudah berada di sini?" tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung terkaget. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Ryeowook? Jika begini, dari awal sudah ia katakan. Tapi, entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak rela jika harus melepaskannya. Makanya itu, ia harus menyembunyikannya sampai ingatan Ryeowook benar-benar pulih.

Hening.

Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Yesung hanya bisa menatap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum tipis.

**.TOK.**

Bunyi gedoran pintu gerbang di luar rumahnya memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta. Entah siapa pelakunya. Dan itu membuat Yesung harus meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang.

"Jangan kemana-mana, tunggu aku kembali lagi ke sini." ucap Yesung sambil bangkit dari duduknya setelah memegang pundak Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah bingungnya terhadap pemuda tampan itu. Setiap kali ada orang yang berkunjung di rumahnya, Yesung selalu saja menyuruhnya agar tidak ke mana-mana. Bahkan Yesung pernah menguncinya di dalam kamar.

Yesung pun membuka pintu rumahnya dan kembali menutupnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu gerbang rumahnya yang terkunci dan di luar sana ada seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri. Yesung pun berjalan mendekati wanita itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Yesungie, buka dulu pintunya. Aku mau masuk," jawab wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Im Yoona. Seorang gadis yang selalu mengikuti Yesung. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya ia kekurangan bahan kain saat pembuatan bajunya. Sangat minim.

Mendengar suara wanita di luar sana, Ryeowook penasaran. Ia pun berjalan menuju jendela dan mencoba untuk mengintip orang yang tengah bercakap di luar sana.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Yesung lagi. Yoona hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju Yesung yang sudah selesai membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya.

Yesung tersentak saat tiba-tiba Yoona memeluknya erat dan menggelantungkan tangannya di leher Yesung. Dan terlebih lagi Ryeowook, ia kini menutup mulutnya sendiri agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Hatinya seperti tertohok saat dilihatnya Yesung begitu dekat dengan gadis yang belum pernah ia lihat datang ke rumah ini.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Yesungie, kenapa kau tidak pernah menghiraukanku," tanya Yoona. Meskipun ia memeluk Yesung dengan sangat mesra, tapi Yesung tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Malah ia mencoba melepaskan tangan gadis ini.

−Ia khawatir, jika di dalam sana Reowook melihatnya melakukan ini. Tapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ryeowook melihatnya.

"Lepaskan, Yoona!" bentak Yesung. Mendengar itu, Yoona pun melepaskan tangannya. Ia memajukan bibirnya sebal. Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama. Kali ini, ia bergerak menuju pintu rumah Yesung. Sambil berlari-lari kecil ia meninggalkan Yesung.

"Y-Yoona!" teriak Yesung saat dilihatnya Yoona memasuki rumahnya. Ia pun dengan sigap berlari ke arahnya.

"Yesungie−"

**Grep**

Omongannya terpotong. Dengan tiba-tiba Yesung menarik tangannya lalu menariknya dalam pelukannya. Sontak saja Yoona tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Yesung.

"Yesungie, aku tahu kau merindukanku. Hanya saja kau tidak ingin melakukannya di luar." ucap Yoona.

Tapi, saat ini lawan bicaranya itu sedang menatap seorang gadis mungil yang berada di depannya yang di belakangi oleh Yoona. Untuk itulah Yesung melakukan itu. Tidak ingin Yoona melihat seseorang yang bernama Kim Ryeowook.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan lembut sambil memberikannya intruksi agar masuk ke kamarnya, sementara ia menangani Yoona yang sekarang berada dalam pelukannya. Tapi, tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan. Ryeowook malah balik menatapnya. Tatapan matanya begitu miris mengatakan bahwa hatinya saat ini sedang ditusuk-tusuk.

Raut wajah Ryeowook begitu menyedihkan. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak ingin Yesung lihat. Untuk apa Yesung memperlakukannya seperti itu? Ia sungguh bingung saat ini. Ia sudah salah mengira bahwa oppa-nya adalah miliknya sendiri. Tapi apa?

Yesung semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Yoona yang kini kehabisan nafas minta dilepaskan. Tapi, biarkan saja ia kehabisan nafas. Perhatian Yesung sepenuhnya tertuju pada Ryeowook.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu. Aku mohon…" seperti itulah yang terucap dari bibir Yesung. Meskipun tanpa suara, Ryeowook tahu apa yang Yesung katakan. Dan juga tatapan Yesung sangat lembut padanya.

Ryeowook pun tersenyum miris pada Yesung dan setelah itu mengendap-endapkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Pikirannya kacau. Hatinya entah kenapa merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Dan ia pun berhasil masuk di kamarnya sambil membawa pasta buatannya.

Yesung menghela nafasnya lalu di lepaskannya Yoona yang sedari tadi (mungkin) meronta-ronta.

"Ye-Yesungie… hosh… aku kehabisan nafas," ucap Yoona.

Yesung hanya menatapnya dingin lalu meninggalkannya. "Mau apa kau kemari?

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dulu?"

Yoona tersenyum lalu mendekati Yesung yang sedang duduk di sofa. "Kau marah? Aku hanya memberimu kejutan, Yesungie…"

Lagi-lagi Yoona memeluk lengan Yesung dengan manja. Yesung hanya menurutinya agar nenek sihir itu tidak curiga. Dan itu kebaikan untuk Ryeowook juga. Tapi, Ryeowook belum mengetahui apa-apa tentang ini. Karena itu, sementara ia akan sedikit terluka.

Gadis cantik itu kini duduk di depan cermin kamarnya, alisnya bertaut kala ia memikirkan Yesung dengan wanita berpakaian minim itu. Pikirannya kacau, bagaimana jika mereka berdua melakukan yang tidak-tidak di belakang Ryeowook? Dan juga Yesung menyuruhnya masuk ke kamarnya. Bukankah itu menyatakan bahwa mereka berdua tidak ingin diganggu?

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir jauh-jauh pikirannya tadi. Mana mungkin Yesung akan melakukan itu.

"Aku kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku menyukai Yesung oppa…?"

.

.

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong haseyoooooooooo! *tereak pake toa tetangga*

Mianhamnida! ceritanya semakin **abal** ya chingu? Semakin **hancur** ya chingu? **Typo** semakin bertebaran ya chingu? Silahkan pukul Soo Man –ehem maksud author silahkan gebukin author kalau ceritanya tidak berkenan di hati chingu… *Sok dramatis*

Wawawawaw! Gomawoo! Kamsahamnida! Buat **reviewer** dan **reader** sekalian! **Feedback** kalian sangat membantu author dalam meneruskan fic ini!

**Special thanks to reviewer chap 1:**

**Wiikimyesung****, ****Yewookieyeoja****, ****Kha putrid****, ****RyeoRim****, ****UthyDianRyeosomnia****, ****Ddhanifa aaolfa****, ****LeeHaeNa****, ****Redpurplewine****, ****cloud3024****, ****Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf****, ****Verravrl****, ****Ryeoliy****, ****Shin Hyu Ra****, ****CloudsomniaElf****, ****Lya Clouds****, ****Lin Narumi Rutherford****, ****yeyeaddict****, ****orenzCloudsomnia****, ****YesyesungPaoppa****, ****Drabble Wookie****, ****Wookie****, ****Kim Jung Min****.**

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, **kekurangan** pada **chap ini **apa aja chingudeul? Mohon diberitahukan karena author bingung kayaknya **ada** yang **kurang**. Hahaha *ketawaepil*

Jadi, mohon **FEEDBACK**-nya lagi ya, chingudeul^^

.

.

.

**REVIEW?^^v**


	3. Chapter 3

**_My Girl_**

…

**Disclaimer :**

**All character belongs to God and SMEnt**

**.**

**This Fict is mine © Kim Minra**

**.**

**Rated T**

**.**

**Pair : Yesung x Ryeowook**

**.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, ****Gaje, Abal, OOC, Hancur, Typo bertebaran, Alur gk nyante, de el el.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. JUST PRESS 'BACK'. OKAY?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_My Girl_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini tak satu pun suara anak manusia yang terdengar di dalam rumah ini. Hanya suara sendok yang bertabrakan dengan piring. Rasa canggung mengelilingi kedua orang yang tengah menikmati makan malamnya. Mereka hanya saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Aku selesai," ucap seorang gadis berambut panjang seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, menunggu pemuda itu selesai makan.

Gadis itu−Kim Ryeowook bersandar di dinding putih dapur sambil menghela nafas panjang. Alisnya bertaut. Tidak biasanya ia dan pemuda itu−Kim Yesung membuat keheningan. Biasanya saat makan, Yesung selalu berbicara padanya. Tidak menghiraukan jika saja ia tersedak. Begitu pula dengannya.

"Oppa… aku tidak suka seperti ini," gumamnya sambil menutup matanya. Karena kejadian tadi sore, ia dan Yesung menjadi canggung melakukan sesuatu. Gadis yang bernama Yoona yang datang tadi sore telah membuatnya bingung. Harusnya tidak seperti ini. Ia belum tahu siapa Yoona sebenarnya dan ada hubungan apa dengan oppa-nya.

**Ciiit**

Decitan kursi yang bergeser membuat Ryeowook harus sadar dan kembali pada tujuan utamanya yaitu mencuci piring. Yesung sudah selesai dengan makannya dan itu membuatnya harus segera membersihkan meja makan.

Yesung berlalu dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari Ryeowook. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Oppa, kau kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook dalam hati. Ia pun masuk kembali ke dalam dapur setelah mengangkat semua piring dan mengelap meja makan.

Ia benar-benar tidak _mood_ sekarang ini. Keadaan seperti ini sungguh asing baginya. Mungkin, karena ia selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menggemarinya. Tapi, kali ini tidak ada yang mengelilinginya.

Ia mem-_pout_ bibirnya sambil tidak santai mencuci piring. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Tadi sore, ia terus mendengar suara Yoona yang tidak dibalas oleh Yesung. Entah apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi, hal ini sungguh membuatnya penasaran.

"Ehem," terdengar suara deheman dari belakangnya yang sepertinya ditujukan untuknya. Ia pun menghentikkan kegiatannya sejenak. "Setelah ini, masuklah ke kamarku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan,"

Meskipun singkat, padat dan jelas Ryeowook sedikit senang mendengarnya. Akhirnya, Yesung mengajaknya berbicara. Setelah itu Yesung kembali sedangkan Ryeowook meneruskan kegiatannya.

.

.

.

**Kriieeet**

Pintu itu terbuka menampakkan sosok gadis mungil yang tadi memang disuruh memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan yang menjadi kamar seorang Kim Yesung yang kini duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Ia pun berjalan masuk kemudian menutup pintu itu kembali.

Aroma maskulin tercium melalui indra penciumannya saat memasuki kamar Yesung lebih dalam. Benar-benar kamar yang menggambarkan empu-nya.

"A−ada apa, oppa…?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa menatap mata Yesung. Ia tidak sanggup menatap mata yang sangat tajam itu.

"Duduk di sini dulu," jawab Yesung sambil menepuk tempat tidurnya, menyuruh Ryeowook untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Ryeowook pun berjalan dan langsung mendudukkan pantatnya di samping Yesung. Ia menundukkan kepalanya gugup.

Hening.

Lagi-lagi tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Kemana Yesung? Untuk apa ia memanggil Ryeowook masuk di kamarnya?

"Wookie…" panggil Yesung. "Tadi… kau melihatku bersama Yoona 'kan?"

Ryeowook tersentak kaget. Ia beralih menatap oppa-nya. Entah tatapan apa yang ia berikan terhadapnya. Tapi, ada rasa kecewa yang sangat mendalam saat mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

"Maafkan aku, oppa. Aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian,"

"Tidak apa−"

"Memangnya siapa dia, oppa? Beraninya dia menyentuhmu dan melakukan yang macam-macam padamu. Apa dia pacarmu? Maaf ya, oppa. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu, tapi aku tidak habis pikir kau memilih wanita sepertinya. Pakaiannya itu terlalu minim. Dia cantik memang, tapi melihatnya seperti ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Aku kecewa oppa, jika dia adalah pacar−"

"Cukup Wookie!" bentak Yesung. Mendengarnya, Ryeowook semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia bukan siapa-siapaku."

"Tapi, kenapa err… kalian begitu mesra?" tanyanya dengan polosnya. Keluarlah sudah apa yang mengganjal pemikirannya selama ini. Kecewa karena oppa-nya terlihat begitu mesra dengan wanita lain sudah termasuk tanda bahwa ia memang tidak ingin oppa-nya menjadi milik orang lain selain dirinya. "Lalu seenak jidat lebarnya dia menyentuhmu. Sangat tidak elit. Oppa tidak cocok dengannya,"

Yesung sedikit senang saat Ryeowook bicara panjang lebar seperti itu. Itu menandakan bahwa Ryeowook memang tidak bisa diam kalau dibiarkan lama-lama. "Lalu oppa cocoknya dengan siapa?"

Ryeowook tersentak dan memandang Yesung dalam-dalam. "Eh? De-dengan siapa ya, oppa?"

"Err… oppa cocoknya dengan Wookie mungkin,"

"Aa, terserah oppa, hihi." Ryeowook terkikik geli mendengar Yesung berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahan jika terus mengheningkan cipta, Wookie."

"Eh? A-aku juga, oppa." ucapnya seraya tersenyum lebar. "Semuanya sudah jelas, oppa. Aku boleh keluar sekarang?"

"Nanti saja,"

Ryeowook tersentak saat Yesung mengucapkan itu. Tapi, bukan hanya itu, Yesung memegang tangannya agar tidak pergi.

"Err… temani aku…"

"A-a-apa, oppa?" tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung mendekatkan dirinya pada Ryeowook. Memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut penuh kasih. Sekarang tak ada jarak lagi, paha mereka bersentuhan. Dan ia juga semakin meremas tangan Ryeowook.

"Temani aku…"

**Glek**

Ryeowook menelan salivanya susah payah saat melihat wajah Yesung yang sepertinya menginginkan sesuatu yang sesuatu banget.

'_Masa sih oppa mau melakukan 'itu' malam ini? Aiissh… aku belum siap,'_ inner Ryeowook sembari menelan salivanya sampai habis.

"Op-oppa aku belum siap…"

Yesung mengernyit. "Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Oppa mau melakukan 'itu' padaku, bukan?"

Lagi-lagi Yesung mengernyit. "Itu apa?" Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya, ternyata pemikirannya salah. Sangat salah. "Err… aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Ada banyak yang mau oppa catat. Ah, tangan oppa jadi sakit,"

**Gubrak**

Ryeowook cengo di tempat. Dikira Yesung mau melakukan apa padanya. Tapi, ternyata hanya meminta bantuan. Pemikirannya selalu saja menuju ke hal 'itu'.

"Wookie… mau 'kan membantu oppa tercintamu ini?" rajuk Yesung dengan wajah memelasnya. Ia memegang tangan Ryeowook agar Ryeowook tahu tangannya kini berdenyut-denyut(?) kesakitan.

"Ahaha, aku akan siap kapan saja oppa butuhkan," jawab Ryeowook sambil tertawa renyah. _'Termasuk hal yang tadi. Oppa 'kok tidak tahu sih hal yang kumaksud dengan itu…?'_

"Terima kasih ya, Wookie-ku."

Ryeowook mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yesung sembari tertawa renyah. "Ahaha, tidak masalah, oppa-ku."

Yesung pun membagi beberapa kertas untuknya dan Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum senang dengan keadaan sekarang sedangkan Ryeowook mengumpat dalam hati karena ia memang sedang malas menulis. Tapi, apa sih yang _enggak_ buat Yesung oppa tercinta?

.

.

.

Tangannya terus saja menyibak tirai jendela yang ada di depannya. Tidak peduli sinar matahari menerpa wajah cantiknya yang mungkin akan membuat wajahnya menghitam.. Sesekali gadis itu−Kim Ryeowook menghela nafas dan menutup matanya. Sejak tadi pagi ia menunggu seseorang yang akan masuk melalui pintu gerbang itu.

"Oppa lama sekali," ucapnya seraya berjalan menuju sofa berniat untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya. Ia mendengus kesal hingga akhirnya mendengar bunyi motor yang masuk di pekarangan rumah itu.

Sontak Ryeowook berlari dan berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumah. Jika Yesung kuliah, Ryeowook akan dikuncikan di rumah itu. Takutnya nanti ada yang terjadi jika saja Ryeowook keluar dari pekarangan rumah.

**Ceklek**

"OPPA!" teriak Ryeowook menyambut Yesung sembari sedikit melompat. Bukannya senang disambut, Yesung malah ketakutan seraya mengusap-usap dadanya yang terbalut kemeja. Untung Yesung tidak latah.

Melihat itu Ryeowook menjadi salah tingkah dan langsung menghampiri Yesung yang kini menatapnya tajam dan penuh nafsu(?).

"Ma−maaf, oppa. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkanmu. Aku−"

"Haha, oppa hanya bercanda, Wookie. Kau kenapa menyambut oppa seperti itu? sepertinya senang sekali melihat oppa tiba," ucap Yesung sembari menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ryeowook terkikik dan mengekorinya. "Oppa, aku boleh minta sesuatu tidak?" tanyanya.

Yesung menatapnya sembari berkacak pinggang setelah meletakkan tasnya di atas tempat tidurnya sedangkan Ryeowook bertampang memelas sembari berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yesung yang terbuka.

"Oppa…"

"Ya, apa?"

Ryeowook tersenyum kegirangan lalu menghampiri Yesung. "Aku mau jalan-jalan dengan oppa,"

Yesung tersentak kaget namun itu tak terlihat di wajah dinginnya. Ia menyembunyikan raut wajah kagetnya seraya menatap Ryeowook. Ia pegang pundak mungil gadis cantik itu sembari memainkan rambut panjangnya.

"Aku… tidak bisa, Wookie." ucapnya.

"Ke−kenapa, oppa?" wajahnya yang tadi bersinar cerah kini telah hilang digantikan dengan tatapan bingungnya.

Yesung masih memainkan rambut gadisnya. "Aku lelah. Jangan sekarang ya?"

"Tapi oppa−"

"Maafkan aku…" ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Ryeowook yang kini menatapnya sedih.

'_Aku hanya tidak ingin melepaskanmu.'_

.

.

.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Pintu itu sedari tadi diketuk tapi nihil, tak ada jawaban ataupun sahutan seorang gadis yang diharapkan Yesung agar dijawab. Ia menghela nafas panjang seraya mengetuk pintu itu lagi.

"Wookie," panggilnya. "Buka pintunya,"

"…"

Ia masih setia di depan pintu itu. Menunggu seorang putri dengan anggunnya keluar melalui pintu coklat itu. Setelah pembicaraan tadi, Ryeowook menjadi malas dan tidak ingin bicara dengannya. Ia sadar bahwa sangat membosankan tinggal di dalam rumah. Setiap hari pula. Dan ia tahu betul perasaan Ryeowook sekarang. Meskipun sedang amnesia, Ryeowook tetap dengan pribadinya yang bersifat mewah, ramah, banyak bicara dan semacamnya.

"Wookie, kenapa tidak menjawabku?" tanyanya. Ia masih setia berharap untuk dijawab.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya. "Maafkan aku, Wookie…"

Dalam kamar itu, Ryeowook hanya menyelimuti dirinya dan pura-pura tidak dengar. Sebagian perasaannya merasa berat dan tak tega melihat Yesung seperti itu di luar, namun sebagian perasaannya juga merasa ia diacuhkan dan sepertinya tidak adil baginya jika diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Wookie…" panggil Yesung di luar sana dengan sangat lembut. "Baiklah, oppa akan menemanimu jalan-jalan,"

Mendengar itu, Ryeowook tersentak dan langsung melompat dari tempat tidur. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Oppa yakin?" tanyanya.

Yesung memutar bola matanya bosan. "Makanya, buka dulu pintunya.

**Ceklek**

Muncullah Ryeowook dari balik pintu itu dengan senyum merekah di bibir merah menggodanya. Ia menatap Yesung kegirangan.

"Ya, oppa yakin." ucap Yesung sambil mencubit pipinya gemas. "Yasudah, kutunggu kau di bawah,"

Yesung pun berlalu dan turun melalui tangga. Ia merasa senang. Sedangkan Yesung sedang memikirkan cara agar orang tidak mengenal Ryeowook.

.

.

.

"Oppa, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Ryeowook sambil berputar di hadapan Yesung. senyumnya memang permanen, tidak akan hilang di bibirnya. Melihat itu, Yesung hanya tersenyum dan menatapnya takjub.

"Kau sangat cantik," jawabnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah jaket berkerudung. "Err... tapi, mungkin akan lebih cantik jika kau mengenakan ini, Wookie."

Ryeowook menatapnya bingung. "Untuk apa, oppa?" tanyanya. Jadi, apakah pakaiannya yang bagus dan dandanannya yang bisa dibilang erotis itu sia-sia? Entahlah.

"Pakailah, Wookie." ia mendongak menatap oppa-nya. "Nanti oppa akan belikan pakaian baru−"

"Tidak usah kalau hanya memakainya di rumah," ia mendengus kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Tiba-tiba saja Yesung menariknya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Yesung membingkai wajah cantik gadisnya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

"Tapi, setidaknya… kau memakainya untuk oppa, bukan orang lain yang ada di luar sana." ucapnya seraya tersenyum menatap caramel Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersipu mendengarnya. "Ya, oppa… mulai sekarang aku tidak akan membantah oppa lagi,"

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

Yesung membantu Ryeowook memakai jaket yang sangat tertutup itu. Setelahnya, mereka pun keluar memakai motor _sport_ Yesung.

"Terima kasih, oppa."

.

.

.

Mereka telah selesai mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan di kota itu. Terlihat lebar sekali senyum yang Ryeowook berikan kepada Yesung. Dan Yesung tidak mengingkari janjinya untuk membelikannya pakaian. Mereka bergandengan tangan seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan.

Sampailah mereka di tempat parkiran. Baru saja Yesung menyentuh motornya, tiba-tiba ada dua orang yang berjas hitam serta kacamata hitam meneriakinya. Sontak ia dan Ryeowook berbalik melihatnya.

"Ada apa, oppa?" tanya Ryeowook.

Bukannya menjawab, Yesung malah menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya lari dari tempat itu. Tentu saja karena dua orang berjas hitam tidak jelas tadi.

'_Tidak boleh sampai tertangkap,'_ gumam Yesung.

"Hei! tunggu!" teriak salah satu orang itu.

Tapi, Yesung tidak menghiraukannya, ia tetap berlari dan meskipun Ryeowook terlihat bingung dan sedikit memberontak.

"Oppa! kakiku sakit!" erang Ryeowook. Yesung menatapnya lembut dan mencoba memelankan larinya. "Ada apa sebenarnya, oppa?"

"YA! Berhenti!" teriak salah satu orang itu lagi.

Yesung pun mencari tempat persembunyian di tempat parkir yang penuh dengan mobil itu. Ia tidak ingin Ryeowook merasa kesakitan karena mengikutinya. Sungguh, ia sangat tidak ingin Ryeowook sampai diketahui orang. Apalagi dengan perasaannya yang kini sudah mulai berkembang.

Kedua orang tidak jelas itu masih mengikutinya. Di sela-sela mobil yang terparkir, Yesung pun terpikir sebuah ide yang mungkin dapat membuat dua orang itu menjauh dan tidak mengikutinya lagi.

Ia tatap Ryeowook dalam-dalam dan semakin menggenggam tangannya. Ia pun bersandar di dinding tempat parkir itu dan menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Begitu pun Ryeowook, nafasnya terengah-engah dan hanya bisa menatap Yesung bingung. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan membantah Yesung lagi.

"Oppa… hosh… Ada apa? Kenapa mereka mengejar kita?" tanya Ryeowook masih dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Tapi, bukannya menjawab Yesung malah menatapnya dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Berhenti kalian!"

Mendengarnya, Yesung dengan sigap menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. Lalu, ia sandarkan Ryeowook ke dinding dan mulai melakukan aksinya yang sempat terpikirkan.

**Cup~**

Ia menerpa bibir merah Ryeowook dengan bibirnya. Ia menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang meskipun ada rasa bersalah. Namun, ia melakukan itu untuk kebaikan juga. Tas belanjaannya jatuh begitu saja di lantai semen itu. Ryeowook terpaku. Tidak membalas ataupun memberontak. Namun, sejujurnya ia menikmati suguhan yang tiba-tiba itu.

Melihat tontonan gratis, kedua orang tidak jelas tadi menatapnya dengan wajah merah merona. Keduanya cengo dan ikut menelan saliva yang mengganjal mulutnya.

Yesung melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Kenapa? Mau? Pulanglah dan temui istri kalian masing-masing. Cih! Mengganggu saja." ucap Yesung seraya melanjutkan ciuman lembutnya dan melumat bibir Ryeowook dengan lembut. sedangkan kedua orang itu malah kikuk dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tapi bukannya melepaskan ciumannya, Yesung semakin menjadi-jadi seraya menutup matanya. Padahal, kedua orang itu sudah pergi jauh-jauh. Setan apa yang merasukinya hingga meneruskan aksinya yang memang nikmat itu. Tapi, tempat dan waktunya sangat tidak cocok untuk melakukan itu.

"Engh~" desah Ryeowook. Dan kau tahu? Mendengarnya, Yesung semakin menghisap mulutnya dan menggingit bibir bawah gadisnya itu.

Setelah sekian lama, Yesung pun melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasakannya tangan Ryeowook memukul-mukul pelan dadanya. Mungkin karena kehabisan nafas. Ada rasa bersalah yang amat sangat di hatinya saat ini. Ia pun hanya bisa menatap caramel Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Err… maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya−"

"Tak apa, oppa…" potongnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Ia tersenyum dan balik menatap mata oppa-nya. "Kita pulang sekarang, ya? Aku lelah." Ia pun meraih tas belanjannya yang terhempas begitu saja.

Sejenak ia usap bibir Ryeowook yang menyisakan sedikit saliva dan membenarkan jaket gadisnya yang agak berantakan. Setelah itu, ia pun berjalan mendahului Ryeowook.

"YA! Oppa, kau melupakan sesuatu!" teriak Ryeowook yang masih diam di tempatnya. Yesung berbalik menatapnya bingung. "Kau melupakanku!"

"Ah, maaf," ia pun tersenyum saat melihat senyum di bibir yang sempat menjadi miliknya tadi. Ia berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook dan langsung menggenggam tangannya. "Ingatkanlah aku jika aku melupakannya, Wookie."

"Tentu, oppa."

.

.

.

Seperti kemarin. Hari ini, Ryeowook dengan senang hati menunggu Yesung pulang. Tirai jendela ia sibak setiap detik. Tak lupa pula senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. Sejenak ia teringat kembali dengan insiden yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Kemarin Yesung menciumnya, bukan?

"Aa, tidak kusangka," gumamnya seraya menyentuh bibirnya. Kembali pipinya merona merah. "Huwaaaaaa! oppa−"

**Ceklek**

Sontak teriakannya terhenti saat didengarnya pintu itu terbuka. Ia pun melompat karena saking senangnya. Dengan sigap ia berdiri di balik pintu itu, menunggu seorang pemuda tampan bak malaikat muncul di hadapannya.

"YA! Kenapa kau mengikutiku, Kyu!" teriak Yesung dengan tidak santainya.

Ryeowook tidak menghiraukannya. Ia hanya ingat tujuan utamanya. "Ya, oppa! Selamat datang! Aku menunggu oppa!" teriaknya sambil melompat di hadapan Yesung.

Tapi, tatapannya berubah bingung saat dilihatnya sosok asing di samping Yesung-nya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa terkaget melihat Ryeowook dengan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Ya… Yesung, kau 'memelihara'nya dan tidak pernah memberitahuku," ucap sosok asing itu sambil mendekati Ryeowook yang kini menatapnya ketakutan.

Yesung pun menariknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintunya. "Jangan menyentuhnya, Kyu."

"Op-oppa…" Ryeowook bersembunyi di belakang Yesung. "Dia siapa?'

.

.

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong! *bow*

Mian apdet lama. Mian juga jika semakin abal, gaje. Author kok ngerasa gk _mood_ kalo ngetik fict ini. Apa karena berita sukhoi jatuh udah ketimbun(?) *halah*

Chap ini terkesan datar dan tidak begitu baik alurnya. Mianhamnida… tapi, author masih berharap ada yang baca dan review. *berdoa bareng abang kuda*

Yang penting, udah apdet. Author gk bisa banyak banyak bacot nih.

Gomawo buat semuanya! Gomawo buat yang review dan baca! Gomawo buat yang baca tapi gk review *kalo ada*! Gomawo juga yang review tapi gk baca *hah?*

Dan author cuman bisa ngucapin Selamat membaca bagi semua penggemar YeWook yang baca^^ Kamsahamnida!

.

.

.

**REVIEW, NE? ^^ *kisseu***


	4. Chapter 4

**_My Girl_**

…

**Disclaimer :**

**All character belongs to God and SMEnt**

**.**

**This Fict is mine © Kim Minra**

**.**

**Rated T**

**.**

**Pair : Yesung x Ryeowook**

**.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, ****Gaje, Abal, OOC, Hancur, Typo bertebaran, Alur gk nyante, de el el.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. JUST PRESS 'BACK'. OKAY?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_My Girl_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya… Yesung, kau 'memelihara'nya dan tidak pernah memberitahuku," ucap sosok asing itu sambil mendekati Ryeowook yang kini menatapnya ketakutan.

Yesung pun menariknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintunya. "Jangan menyentuhnya, Kyu."

"_Op-oppa_…" Ryeowook bersembunyi di belakang Yesung. "Dia siapa?'

Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook. "Dia−"

"Hai, aku Kyuhyun. Temannya Yesung, senang bertemu denganmu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Ryeowook tersenyum ramah pada Kyuhyun dan membalas Kyuhyun. "Eng… aku Wookie. Senang bertemu denganmu juga, _oppa_."

Setelah itu, mereka bertiga beranjak menuju sofa dan duduk di sana. Ryeowook dan Yesung berada di satu sofa sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di samping sofa yang diduduki oleh Ryeowook dan Yesung. Kyuhyun menatap mereka bingung menunggu penjelasan.

"Kyu… kau tahu maksudku 'kan?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap lekat kedua bola mata Kyuhyun.

"Aa. Wookie, bisa minta tolong buatkan minuman? Sepertinya, aku dan Kyuhyun kehausan. Maaf ya," suruh Yesung sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum manis dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan kedua pemuda tampan itu minuman.

"Kenapa dia bisa di sini? Dan juga kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Wookie'. Bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung menghela nafas. "Tapi, kau harus janji tidak akan memberitahukan orang siapapun itu. Janji!"

"Ckck, iya Kim Yesung. Jadi?"

"Begini. Dia itu amnesia,"

"Apa? Am-amnesia?" Kyuhyun terkaget dan hampir terjungkang ke belakang.

"Jangan keras-keras bodoh! Nanti dia tahu kalau kita membicarakannya. Dia belum mengingat apa-apa, entah kenapa bisa begitu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Hm~ apa kau menyukainya?"

Yesung membuang muka ke arah lain. Tidak mau menatap Kyuhyun yang sepertinya serius dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ya!" panggil Kyuhyun. "Kau menyukainya 'kan? Tak apa. Siapa yang tidak menyukai artis cantik sepertinya. Kalau aku yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku juga akan menyukainya,"

"Tapi, kau sudah punya Sungmin." Kyuhyun menyengir lebar mendengar Yesung yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan kelakuannya.

Sesaat sesudah itu, Ryeowook datang sambil membawakan sebuah nampan berisikan dua gelas minuman. Ryeowook tersenyum manis ke arah mereka berdua dan kembali duduk di samping Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya bisa senyum-senyum gaje melihat kedua orang tersebut.

"_Oppa_, silahkan diminum," suruh Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut panjang tengah memperbaiki tempat tidurnya. Helai rambutnya juga bergoyang ke sana-ke mari. Sesekali ia menguap karena masih mengantuk. Ia pun berjalan ke kamar mandi dan membasuh mukanya dengan air bersih.

Perlahan namun pasti, gadis cantik itu mengelap bagian wajahnya dengan handuk putih sambil berdiri di depan cermin meja riasnya. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin. Tiba-tiba keningnya mengkerut dan alisnya pun bertaut.

'_Wookie, nona kecilku, kau di mana?'_

Sebuah pertanyaan terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit dan berdenyut-denyut. Pertanyaan yang terlontar barusan selalu di ucapkan oleh kakaknya saat sedang bermain di taman rumah mereka.

'_Nona, kau tak apa?'_

Pertanyaan yang sepertinya familiar dengan masa lalunya itu terus saja terngiang-ngiang. Ia meremas rambutnya sendiri. Air matanya sudah tidak terbendung lagi saat merasakan sakit yang begitu menyiksanya.

"Sa…kit…" erangnya.

**Braak**

Ia terjatuh begitu saja. Barang-barang yang semula tertata rapi di meja rias menjadi berantakan karena ulahnya. Ia tetap meremas rambutnya karena kesakitan. Tidak menghiraukan dingin dari lantai ubin yang kini basah karena air matanya.

"_Oppa_… hiks…"

**BLAM**

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan kasar, memunculkan seorang pemuda tampan dengan wajah khawatir yang kini menghampirinya. Sangat terlihat raut wajah khawatir serta merasa bersalah kepada seorang yang bernama Kim Ryeowook.

Ia tepat waktu. Kamarnya berhadapan dengan kamar Ryeowook. Ia mendengar jelas apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar ini, dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya.

"Wookie, bertahanlah. _Oppa_ ada di sini…" gumam pemuda−Kim Yesung tampan itu di telinga Ryeowook yang sedang sesenggukan. Ia menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ menuju tempat tidurnya dan kembali membaringkan Ryeowook di atas tempat tidurnya. Sungguh memprihatinkan, Ryeowook layaknya orang yang sedang kerasukan. Air matanya tak berhenti keluar. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit di kepalanya.

"_Op…oppa…_ hiks," erangnya sembari memanggil _oppa_-nya. Yesung yang sedang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa meringis karena tak tega melihat gadisnya kesakitan seperti ini.

Yesung membelai rambut Ryeowook dan mengusap peluh yang ada di dahi gadis itu. sudah agak tenang dari yang tadi. Tapi, kedua tangannya masih meremas tempat tidur.

"_Oppa_ di sini, Wookie~" bisiknya. Ia kecup kening gadis itu sangat lama. Sampai pergerakan Ryeowook berhenti dan tiba-tba tenang. Seakan kecupan Yesung-lah yang menjadi obatnya.

Yesung memandangnya lembut. Tangannya membelai pipi tirus gadis itu seraya mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun saat ingin pulang kemarin.

'_Kau harus mempertahankannya. Kau sudah memberinya harapan. Apa kau mau melepaskannya sedangkan hatimu sudah sangat menginginkannya? Kau bukanlah orang munafik dan aku tahu kau tidak akan menjadi munafik, Kim Yesung.'_

Ia menarik tangannya dari pipi tirus Ryeowook. Namun, pandangannya tetap tertuju pada gadis cantik itu.

'_Aku tahu ini hanya sementara. Dan aku harap saat semuanya berakhir, semua kembali seperti dulu lagi.' Inner_ Yesung.

"_Oppa_…?" panggil Ryeowook dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar parau. Ia menyentuh lengan Yesung yang dinggapnya sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Bibirnya kembali membentuk senyum manis yang sepertinya memang abadi.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk mantap. "Maafkan aku, _oppa_."

Yesung mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku sudah membuatmu khawatir dan membuatmu repot,"

Ryeowook membangunkan dirinya dan kini tepat berhadapan dengan Yesung. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum seraya menggenggam tangan Yesung dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih _oppa_…"

"Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Yesung hati-hati.

Ryeowook kembali memegang kepalanya. "Aku… aku di panggil 'nona' oleh orang yang… tidak kuketahui,"

"Baiklah, jangan paksakan dirimu. Aku khawatir, jika aku tidak ada di rumah lalu sakit kepalamu kambuh,"

"Iya _oppa_. Eum… _oppa_ tidak kuliah hari ini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melihat penampilan Yesung yang sepertinya baru bangun pagi juga.

Yesung mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook sambil tersenyum tipis. "Seperti yang kau lihat. _Oppa _akan seharian penuh di rumah bersama Wookie,"

"Benarkah _oppa_?" tanya Ryeowook kegirangan sambil menautkan ke dua tangannya.

Yesung mengangguk.

"Wah~ lalu… apa yang akan kita lakukan _oppa_?"

"Hm… apa ya?" tanya Yesung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook. Sangat dekat. "Menurut Wookie apa?"

"A-apa…?"

"_Oppa_ ingin mengajak Wookie ke suatu tempat. _Oppa_ juga mau melepaskan lelah dengan Wookie,"

Mendengar itu, Ryeowook memanas. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. "_Oppa_…" jangankan pikirannya yang sudah melayang, bahkan arwahnya hampir melayang. Tapi, jangan arwahnya. Cukup bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya melayang di udara. _'Apa itu tempat tidur?'_

"Haha, sudahlah. Bantu aku menyiapkan sarapan," ucap Yesung sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Ryeowook.

Yesung beranjak dari tempat tidur itu. meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih _fly to the sky_. Namun, tidak berlangsung lama. Cepat-cepat ia raih tangan Yesung lalu berjalan menuruni anak tangga.

"_Oppa_ selalu melupakan ini,"

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, kau yang harus mengingatkan _oppa_."

.

.

.

_Selama ini aku berpikir bagaimana caranya agar tidak tenggelam dalam perasaan bersamanya. Tapi, seperti yang kau lihat. Semuanya berjalan bagaikan roda yang terus berputar. Kehidupan terus berputar dan perasaanku padanya semakin membulat. Aku tahu ini takdirku. Bertemu dengannya sudah takdir. _

_Tapi, aku juga selalu berpikir bahwa aku tidak pantas untuknya. Apa kalian tidak berpikir seperti itu? jika memang begitu adanya, bukankah takdir itu bisa diubah?_

_Aku tahu ini tidak mudah. Bahkan hal ini terlalu sulit bagiku. Duniaku dan dunianya bertolak belakang. Siapa yang tahu nanti jika ingatannya sudah pulih kembali? Aku mencintainya. Kuakui aku mencintainya. Cukup lama tidak merasakan hal ini. Dan ini membuatku kaku dan terasa asing._

_Kyuhyun sadar, perubahanku selama bersamanya sangat drastis. Ia sahabatku yang sangat tahu tentangku. Ia juga yang menyuruhku untuk cepat berhubungan dengan seorang wanita. Aku tidak tahu karena perkataannya itu seorang gadis bisa terlibat denganku._

_Apakah itu doa sehingga pada waktu itu aku dipertemukan dengan gadis itu?_

.

.

.

Yesung dan Ryeowook baru saja keluar dari bioskop yang berada di lantai dua. Wajah keduanya terlihat sangat senang. Seperti biasa, Ryeowook memakai jaket dengan penutup kepala sedangkan Yesung memakai topi yang membuatnya benar-benar sangat tampan. Tak jarang gadis-gadis meliriknya, bahkan ada yang memanggilnya untuk keluar bersama.

Satu yang tidak lepas dari mereka berdua. Tangan mereka seakan diolesi lem yang tidak bermerk namun terlihat sangat lengket. Yesung menggenggamnya erat untuk melindungi gadis ini, jika saja ada yang mengenalinya.

Tapi, apa ini pantas disebut melindungi?

Yesung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Ryeowook. Memandangi gadis yang sedang tersenyum senang itu.

"Wookie," panggilnya. "Apa kau senang?"

Ryeowook memandangnya juga. "Kau tidak lihat wajahku ini, _oppa_?" jawabnya sambil menunjuk wajahnya, lebih tepatnya bibirnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

Yesung tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, jadi begini kelakuanmu, _oppa_. Hm…" sahut Ryeowook sambil menatap ke depan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ryeowook menghela nafas. "Pantas _oppa_ tidak punya kekasih. Sikap _oppa_ itu sangat dingin terhadap wanita,"

"Yah, terkadang aku juga tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan itu," ungkapnya. "tapi, kau suka 'kan?"

Ryeowook menoleh kepadanya dengan tampang bingung. "Hm?"

"Kau menyukaiku yang bersikap dingin ini 'kan? Kau tidak punya saingan berat untuk mendapatkanku,"

"Aa,"

Mereka memasuki _lift_, Ryeowook masih memandang Yesung dengan bingung. Sedangkan Yesung bersandar di sudut _lift _ dan tidak menghiraukan tatapan bingung Ryeowook.

"_Oppa_−"

Ucapan Ryeowook terpotong saat tangan kekar Yesung menariknya. Tak dapat dihindari, tubuh Ryeowook jatuh ke dada bidang Yesung dengan tangan yang disimpan di depan dadanya. Dan saat itu pula, orang memenuhi _lift_ itu. Yesung dan Ryeowook berada di pojok sambil berhadapan dengan tubuh yang tertempel sempurna.

"Jangan memberontak," bisik Yesung tepat di telinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya bisa merasakan panas di bagian wajahnya. Semburat merah memenuhi pipinya. Jantungnya pun berdegup begitu cepat. Sedangkan Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat Ryeowook dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Tapi, di balik senyumnya itu ada keadaan sangat was-was bagi seorang Kim Yesung.

"Wajahmu merah, kau tidak sakit 'kan?" tanya Yesung sambil menyentuh dahi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Ti-tidak, _oppa_."

Ryeowook mendongak, tiba-tiba Yesung melingkarkan kedua tagannya di pinggangnya. "Bibirmu…" gumam Yesung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. "…indah."

**Cup**

Seketika mata Ryeowook membulat. Bukan karena perkataan Yesung, tapi bibir Yesung yang kini bertandang di bibirnya. Entah kenapa Yesung nekad melakukan itu di depan umum. Yesung menggigit bibir bawah Ryeowook serta menjilatinya.

"Hmmp," desahnya tertahan. Tidak sopan melakukan itu di depan umum. Tapi, cukup untung kedua orang ini karena tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

Yesung semakin menjadi-jadi, ia memasukkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Ryeowook. Saling beradu dalam gua menghanyutkan itu.

**Ting**

_Lift_ itu berbunyi tanda telah sampai di lantai dasar. Semua orang keluar dari _lift_ itu meninggalkan kedua orang ini. Yesung masih menikmati kegiatannya. Sampai Ryeowook menarik dirinya sendiri agar bisa keluar.

"Hosh… kenapa _oppa_ melakukan itu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia berjalan keluar dari _lift_ dan di susul oleh Yesung. Sebenarnya, ia suka Yesung menciumnya seperti itu. Tapi, waktunya tidak cocok. Memangnya tidak bisa tahan apa sampai di rumah? Pikir Ryeowook.

"Salahkan bibirmu yang sangat menggoda itu," sahut Yesung sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ryeowook terdiam di tempat. Ia memegangi bibirnya dengan jari-jari mungilnya sedangkan Yesung berjalan melewatinya.

"YA! Tunggu aku _oppa_!" seru Ryeowook seraya meraih tangan Yesung dan berjalan bersama.

.

.

.

_Sekian lama dalam posisi ini, aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berakhir mungkin buruk bagiku dan baginya. Mungkin aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung sekaligus paling sial di dunia ini._

_Menjalani hari-hari bersamanya, aku selalu tidak tenang dan selalu takut akan posisiku dengannya. Akulah orang tersial di dunia. Dan jika hari sudah malam dan sunyi, aku hanya berdua dengannya. Aku bisa menyentuhnya, mengecupnya bahkan mungkin merasakan lekuk tubuhnya yang sangat indah. Akulah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia._

_Ketika bersamanya, banyak hal yang kualami. Banyak hal baru yang datang dalam kehidupanku. Banyak juga hal yang kulupakan dan terbuang begitu saja._

_Harus kuakui bahwa aku tidak akan sanggup melepaskannya. Hati ini, perasaan ini memang tidak sanggup, namun keadaan sangat sanggup untuk melepaskan kami._

_Tapi, jika semua adalah takdir yang tidak mungkin diubah lagi, aku akan sangat sanggup menerimanya. Sangat sanggup._

.

.

.

"Ya. Kenapa kau datang malam-malam begini?" tanya Yesung seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Seorang gadis di depannya hanya tersenyum sambil menatapnya senang.

"Sejam lagi pesta temanku akan dimulai. Aku ingin membawa Yesungie sebagai pasanganku. Cepatlah ganti bajumu!" sahutnya. Ia berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di sana. "Ayolah,"

Yesung menatapnya tidak suka. Sejenak ia alihkan pandangannya menuju lantai dua. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Ya, kenapa tidak bisa? Bukannya kau sedang tidak ada pekerjaan?"

"Aku… tidak bisa. Pulanglah!"

Gadis itu Yoona, berjalan menghampiri Yesung dengan tatapan manja. "Padahal, aku sudah memberitahu temanku akan datang dengan seorang pangeran tampan,"

"Benarkah? Tapi, kenapa kau datang ke sini? Di sini tidak ada orang yang seperti yang kau bilang tadi,"

Gadis itu berdecak. "Ya, tak usah merendah. Kaulah pangeran tampan itu!"

"Pulanglah! Aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu! Seperti tidak punya kekasih saja,"

Yesung berjalan meninggalkannya dan duduk di sofa. Gadis itu terdiam di tempat. Tiba-tiba, Yesung mendengar ada isakan yang keluar dari gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung.

Yoona menoleh. Betapa kagetnya Yesung, kenapa gadis itu menangis? Apa yang membuatnya menangis.

"Hiks… aku… kekasihku memutuskanku," ucapnya sambil terisak.

"Ya. Tapi… tapi, jangan menangis seperti itu! Aku tidak suka melihatmu… melihatmu menangis," sahut Yesung seraya membuang muka. Bagaimana pun juga, Yoona pernah menjadi pujaan hatinya.

Yoona tersenyum lalu duduk di samping Yesung dan menghapus air matanya. "Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku!"

"…"

"Ya! Jangan-jangan ada yang kau sembunyikan di sini! Kau punya gadis selain aku ya?" tanya Yoona sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Ia mulai menelusuri rumah Yesung. Tapi, Yesung mencegahnya saat kakinya menaiki tangga.

"Kau ini kenapa? Duduklah kembali," suruh Yesung sambil menarik Yoona dan mendorongnya di sofa. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Akh!"

Yesung menatapnya tidak suka. "Maaf. Jadi, jangan bertingkah."

"Ikutlah denganku, Yesungie…"

"Tidak bisa,"

Yoona menghela nafas. "Kau benar-benar mencurigakan−"

"Baiklah, tapi kali ini saja. Tunggu di situ! Jangan ke mana-mana! Menyebalkan!" bentak Yesung lalu meninggalkan Yoona.

Yesung berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan mengganti pakainnya dengan wajah kesal. Tidak habis pikir Yoona akan curiga dengannya. Tapi, ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Yoona tidak mencurigainya lagi. Setelah memakai pakaian rapi, ia pun keluar dari kamarnya.

"_Oppa_…"

Langkahnya berhenti saat didengarnya suara yang sedikit berbisik memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Ryeowook sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Ryeowook menatapnya bingung. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Yesung mendorongnya dengan pelan untuk masuk ke kamarnya kembali.

"Eng… _oppa_ akan pergi dengan Yoona?" tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung memegang kedua pundak mungilnya dan menghela nafas. "Aku tidak akan lama,"

"Jangan lama-lama ya, _oppa_…" gumam Ryeowook.

"Aku pergi dulu,"

Yesung berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang terbuka. Tapi, suatu pertanyaan menghentikannya.

"Apa yang _oppa_ sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ingin menatap Yesung yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Wookie…" panggilnya. Ini yang paling tidak disukainya. Saat Ryeowook bertanya kenapa menyembunyikannya. Apa yang harus ia katakan? tidak mungkin jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Yesung.

**Cup**

Yesung mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir Ryeowook. Meskipun hanya sebentar, Ryeowook sangat bisa merasakan dingin yang tidak biasanya ia rasakan jika berciuman dengan Yesung. Jika Yesung menciumnya, bibirnya hangat tidak seperti sekarang ini. Bibir Yesung sangat dingin.

"Jangan pernah tanyakan itu lagi," ucap Yesung sambil memegang kedua pipi tirus Ryeowook. "Aku mencintaimu,"

Sesaat sebelum meninggalkan Ryeowook, Yesung mengecup kening gadis mungilnya dengan lembut. Namun, gadis itu hanya terdiam di tempat. Masih mencerna perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Yesung tadi.

.

.

.

_Aku selalu tahu hati ini akan sangat sakit. Aku harap jalan yang kuambil memang benar. Dan aku harap setelah meninggalkannya, dia akan melupakanku._

_Maafkan aku._

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah yang sudah di tata dengan sangat mewah, semua orang yang berada di dalamnya terlihat sangat senang. Tapi, orang yang sangat suka berada di pojok ini, hanya diam sambil melihat sekitarnya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya bosan.

Tiba-tiba, datang dua orang gadis menghampirinya. Yang satu di ketahui bernama Yoona dan satunya lagi adalah temannya. Tidak beda jauh dengan Yoona, temannya ini juga cantik dan sepertinya juga mengoleksi pakaian minim.

"Yesungie, ini temanku. Namanya Jessica," ucap Yoona sambil tersenyum ke arah Yesung. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Jessica menjulurkan tangannya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Yoona juga banyak cerita tentangmu. Ternyata kau sangat tampan," ucap Jessica.

Yesung membalas jabat tangan Jessica. Sangat singkat. Lalu ia ia kembali memasang tampang dinginnya.

"Apa kalian pasangan kekasih?" tanya Jessica.

"Bukan." sahut Yesung singkat, padat dan jelas.

Yoona tersenyum ke arah Jessica. "Aa, lebih tepatnya sih belum, hehe,"

"Duduklah dengan nyaman di sofa itu. Aku akan mengambil minuman untuk kalian berdua," Jessica pun berlalu. Yoona menarik lengan Yesung untuk duduk di sofa. Daritadi, Yesung hanya berdiri di pojokan.

"Yesungie, jangan cemberut begitu,"

Yesung mendeliknya tajam. "Apa pedulimu?"

"Ya, seharusnya kau senyum kepada Jessica,"

"Membosankan,"

'_Sabarlah sedikit, Yoona. Sebentar lagi akan dimulai,'_ ucap Yoona dalam hati sambil menyeringai.

Setelah itu, Jessica datang sambil membawa dua gelas minuman yang berwarna merah. Terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Jessica pun menyodorkan minuman itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Minumlah dan selamat bersenang-senang!"

Yesung memutar bola matanya bosan. Mendengar kalimat Jessica tadi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya. Ia menatap minuman yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Kenapa Yesungie?" tanya Yoona setelah meneguk minumannya. "Kau haus 'kan? Minumlah,"

"Hm, aku tahu."

Yesung meneguk minumannya sampai habis tak tersisa. Benar-benar sangat haus. Ia tak menyadari, di sampingnya Yoona sedang menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

Ryeowook sendirian di rumah itu. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan itu. Sesekali ia duduk di sofa jika lelah berjalan ke sana- ke mari. Terlihat wajahnya sangat gusar dan sangat khawatir. Di liriknya jam yang ada di dinding rumah itu dengan malas.

"_Oppa_ ke mana saja? Sudah sangat malam," gumamnya.

Ia beranjak dari sofa dan mulai mondar-mandir lagi. Ia sangat memikirkan Yesung yang sekarang ini belum pulang. Padahal, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam.

"Apa yang dilakukannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Sesekali ia menyibak tirai jendela untuk melihat keadan di luar. Tapi nihil. Tak ada yang menandakan bahwa Yesung sudah pulang.

"Kenapa sangat lama?"

.

.

.

Yoona dan Jessica membantu Yesung berjalan dan masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar di rumah Jessica. Direbahkannya tubuh Yesung yang setengah sadar di atas tempat tidur empuk itu. kedua gadis itu memasang tampang senang penuh kemenangan.

"A-apa yang… k-kalian lakukan pada…ku?" tanya Yesung sambil berusaha menatap kedua gadis itu.

Tapi, kedua gadis itu hanya tersenyum saat dilihatnya Yesung sudah tidak bergeming lagi. Di dalam minuman tadi, Jessica sudah memberikan obat penenang serta bubuk penambah gairah(?) yang sudah direncanakan bersama Yoona.

Yesung tertidur karena obat penenang itu dan beberapa menit kemudian ia akan bangun karena bubuk penambah gairah(?) tadi. Dan ketika melihat Yoona di sampingnya, Yesung akan melakukan sesuatu kepada Yoona di atas tempat tidur itu. Begitulah, cara berpikir Yoona yang sangat sempit.

"Terima kasih, Sica. Dan sekarang… kau boleh keluar," suruh Yoona sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kau licik sekali, Yoona. Tapi, jika aku yang duluan bertemu dengannya… aku juga akan melakukan yang sama denganmu. Tapi jika dia tidak menyukaiku, haha."

Jessica pun berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. "Selamat menikmati,"

**BLAM**

Hanya Yoona dan Yesung di kamar itu. Yoona menatap wajah Yesung yang begitu tampan seraya mendekatinya. Ia melepaskan jaketnya dan memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya serta sebagian dadanya.

"Yesungie… kau sangat tampan," gumanya seraya berbaring di samping pemuda itu. ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya agar bisa menatap wajah pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Tapi, kenapa kau selalu menjauhiku? Padahal, aku sudah menyukaimu saat itu," ia membelai pipi Yesung dengan lembut. "Orang sepertimu memang harus dipaksa,"

Ia menghela nafas. "Aku yang salah. Andai saja waktu itu aku menyadari bahwa kau menyukaiku, kita mungkin sudah menikah."

Yoona beranjak dan duduk di samping Yesung. Diraihnya kerah jaket pemuda itu lalu dengan perlahan membukanya. Ia membuka kancing kemeja pemuda itu satu persatu.

"Aa~ kau sangat seksi," gumamnya.

Yesung bertelanjang dada, memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak terlalu atletis namun terlihat sangat seksi. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu merespon. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan mencoba sadar.

Matanya membulat saat dirasakannya sebuah tangan membelai bagian dadanya yang tidak terbalut apapun. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapatkan Yoona yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau?" bentak Yesung sambil melempar jauh tangan gadis itu. Tapi, gadis itu malah menggerakkan tangannya menuju _restletting_ celana Yesung.

Peluhnya berjatuhan saat menahan sesuatu yang merangsangnya agar melakukan itu pada Yoona. Dan Yoona berhasil membuka _restletting_ celananya.

"Ja-jangan melakukan itu!" Yesung berusaha melarang Yoona. Nafasnya memburu saat rangsang dari obat itu semakin menjadi-jadi. "Yoona!" entah kenapa ia hanya bisa berteriak, ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Jika bergerak salah maka semuanya akan terjadi.

"Yesungie, seharusnya kau menerima perlakuanku,"

\

"Tidak mungkin!"

Yoona membelai pipi Yesung dengan manja sedangkan Yesung berusaha agar melawan dan pergi dari keadaan ini. Peluhnya masih saja bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Saatnya otaknya harus bekerja.

Yoona menduduki perut Yesung lalu membungkukkan badannya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung. Tangannya menghapus peluh di dahi pemuda itu dengan sangat lembut. Tangan Yesung beralih ke punggung Yoona dan membuka tali yang mengikat _dress_-nya itu. Yesung menarik tangan Yoona hingga keadaan berbalik, kini Yoona berada di bawah Yesung.

"Lakukanlah, Yesungie~" ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC *tuberculosis* #plak**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong^^

Yah, chap ini kebanyakan **CUP**-nya ya? Hahaha *ketawagaring. Chap ini terkesan kecepatan ya. Karena mungkin chap depan udah **END**. Haha #buagh

Nah, gimana nih chap kali ini? pasti sangat membosankan dan agak gimana2. -_-" kayaknya author udah gak puny aide lagi untuk fict satu ini. tapi, diusahakan bisa berkesan baik dihati para reader^^

Tapi tapi tapi tapi… gak bisa balas review satu-satu. Tapi, **GOMAWO ** buat semua reader, reviewer plus silent reader *kalo ada* hahaha. **JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDA^^ **Saranghae #plak

Chap ini…

.

.

.

**REVIEW LAGI?**


	5. Chapter 5

**_My Girl_**

…

**Disclaimer :**

**All character belongs to God and SMEnt**

**.**

**This Fict is mine © Kim Minra**

**.**

**Rated T**

**.**

**Pair : Yesung x Ryeowook**

**.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, ****Gaje, Abal, OOC, Hancur, Typo bertebaran, Alur gk nyante, de el el.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. JUST PRESS 'BACK'. OKAY?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_My Girl_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak mungkin!"

Yoona membelai pipi Yesung dengan manja sedangkan Yesung berusaha agar melawan dan pergi dari keadaan ini. Peluhnya masih saja bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Saatnya otaknya harus bekerja.

Yoona menduduki perut Yesung lalu membungkukkan badannya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung. Tangannya menghapus peluh di dahi pemuda itu dengan sangat lembut. Tangan Yesung beralih ke punggung Yoona dan membuka tali yang mengikat _dress_-nya itu. Yesung menarik tangan Yoona hingga keadaan berbalik, kini Yoona berada di bawah Yesung.

"Lakukanlah, Yesungie~" ucapnya.

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya. Menahan sebuah rangsang yang sedari tadi menyiksanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap sosok gadis licik itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," ucapnya dengan paksa. Ia kembali menarik _restletting_ celananya yang sempat terbuka. Ia berusaha menahan nafsunya dan perlahan menjauh dari Yoona. Ia mencari pakainnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur itu.

"Kau harus melakukannya!" teriaknya. Dilihatnya Yesung yang dengan nafas memburu memakai kembali kemejanya. Sangat jelas bahwa pemuda itu sangat tersiksa. Bukan karena keadaannya sekarang, melainkan tersiksa karena memikirkan gadis yang dicintainya yang kini menunggunya di rumah.

Dengan langkah gontai bermandikan peluh di tubuhnya, ia berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Tidak menghiraukan Yoona yang sedari tadi memanggilnya, berteriak sekencang badai. Namun, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah sosok gadis imut dan cantik yang selalu tersenyum padanya setiap hari.

Dan Yoona benar-benar tidak tahu, betapa tersiksanya pemuda itu.

"Jangan pergi!" teriak Yoona seraya merapikan _dress_-nya lalu berlari menuju Yesung yang hampir memegang gagang pintu. "aku belum menyuruhmu pulang! Tetaplah di sini!"

Ditariknya tangan kekar Yesung agar kembali padanya. Tapi, bukannya menurut, pemuda itu malah memberontak seraya melepaskan tangan mungil Yoona dengan kasar. Ia menatapnya tajam lalu perlahan mendekati gadis itu.

**PLAK**

Satu tamparan telak mengenai pipi mulusnya. Satu tamparan yang sudah jelas menggambarkan betapa marahnya pemuda itu saat ini. Dan Yoona hanya bisa meringis menikmati panas di pipinya. Air mata memenuhi pelupuknya.

"Ke−kenapa kau menamparku?" tanya Yoona seraya memegang pipinya yang kini sudah memerah karena sakit.

Yesung tersenyum kecut. "Bukannya itu PANTAS kau dapatkan, hah? Dasar tengik! kenapa kau melakukannya padaku?" bentak Yesung.

"Karena… karena aku menyukaimu!"

"Menyukaiku? Harusnya kau lihat dirimu dulu! Kau tidak pantas! Sangat tidak PANTAS, IM YOONA!"

Yoona terisak ketika Yesung membentakkan kata-kata pahit itu. "Kenapa? Dulu kau menyukaiku…"

"Itu dulu! Sekarang, aku tidak menyukaimu lagi! Dasar licik!"

"Hiks… kau…"

Yesung menatapnya sinis. "Jangan melakukan itu lagi gadis licik!" nafasnya masih memburu, ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu yang kini tertunduk malu akan perbuatannya. "Aku sedih. AKU SEDIH MELIHATMU SEPERTI INI! AKU TIDAK INGIN KAU YANG SELAMA INI KUANGGAP SEBAGAI ADIKKU SENDIRI MELAKUKAN PERBUATAN KOTOR SEPERTI INI! AKU TIDAK INGIN, YOONA!" bentaknya kasar.

Hanya isakanlah yang terdengar dari gadis itu. Tertunduk dan tak ingin menatap mata tajam yang kini sedang marah besar di hadapannya. Ia sudah sadar. Dan seharusnya ia tidak melakukannya terhadap Yesung. Ia hanya bisa terisak sedangkan Yesung menatapnya dengan kilatan marah di matanya.

"Ma−maafkan… aku—hiks," gumam Yoona.

Perlahan tatapan matanya melembut. Amarahnya mereda. Ia membelakangi Yoona dan tetap melangkah dengan gontai. "Dan kau telah membuat seseorang menungguku lama…"

Dibukanya gagang pintu itu lalu keluar sambil menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba, ia mendapati Jessica yang tengah tertunduk. Namun, ia tidak menghiraukannya, hanya tatapan kosonglah yang dikeluarkannya sebelum pergi dari rumah itu dengan motor _sport_-nya.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu tertidur di atas sofa dengan nyamannya. Tapi, dirinya tiba-tiba terjaga setelah mendengar langkah kaki yang sangat berat dipaksakan untuk melangkah. Kelopak matanya terbuka sempurna. Ia berdiri dari sofa setelah kesadarannya kembali utuh. Dilihatnya sosok yang dicintainya berjalan dengan gontai dan pakaian yang berantakan. Jaketnya ia hinggapkan di pundak kokohnya seraya menyapu peluh yang ada di dahinya.

"Kapan kau pulang, _oppa_? kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" dihampirinya pemuda itu sembari memberinya pertanyaan. Namun, sama sekali tidak ada respon dari pemuda itu.

"Eng… _oppa_? Apa yang kau lakukan tadi sehingga pakaianmu berantakan seperti itu?" tanyanya. Ia tetap tidak berputus asa meski Yesung tak menjawabnya. Ia berjalan di belakang Yesung yang terus melangkah pelan menuju tangga.

Diraihnya punggung pemuda itu dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"…"

"_Oppa_ baik-baik saja?"

Sesaat dirasakannya tubuh pemuda itu bergidik. Entah karena apa. Ia tidak tahu. Ia hanya terus mengusap punggungnya karena khawatir.

"_Oppa_… kenapa tidak menjawabku?"

"…"

"Yesungie _oppa_…?"

"…"

Ia berhenti ketika pemuda itu hampir masuk di kamar kesayangannya. Namun, rasa khawatirnya tak juga berhenti ketika dilihatnya pemuda itu semakin tak menjawabnya. Yang ia dengar hanyalah helaan nafas hangat keluar dari rongga pernafasannya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tidak cukup hanya melihat pemuda itu tiba. Ia harus mengetahui keadannya.

"Kau kenapa _oppa_? kau tak apa 'kan? jawab aku!" ucapnya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Entah kenapa perasaan kecewa sedikit mendominasinya. Apa penantiannya tadi sia-sia? Itu sudah cukup jelas bahwa Ryeowook sangat memperhatikannya.

Dan karena itu, langkah Yesung berhenti. Ia berhenti saat Ryeowook benar-benar menunggu jawaban darinya. Namun, ia tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menghela nafas berat. Diremasnya jaket yang sudah dipeganya sejak tadi.

"Kau melakukan apa sehingga berantakan begini, _oppa_?"

"…"

"Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan? Aku… mengkhawatirkanmu, _oppa_…" tiba-tiba suaranya mengecil. Namun, masih terdengar oleh indra pendengaran pemuda yang tengah menutup mata itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, ia berbalik dan mendekati Ryeowook yang menatapnya kecewa. Ia membingkai pipi tirus gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Tanpa sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia mengecup kening gadis itu.

"Aku… baik-baik saja," sahutnya.

Ditatapnya karamel itu dalam-dalam. Dan dalam hitungan detik, ia langsung saja melumat bibir tipis gadis itu dengan lembut. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, Yesung seperti orang kelaparan yang tidak makan selama berbulan-bulan. Disandarkannya tubuh mungil gadis itu di dinding rumahnya seraya memperdalam ciumannya. Tangannya mulai meraba permukaan tubuh gadis itu yang masih terbalut pakaian.

"_Oppahh~_~" desahnya sembari mendorong tubuh Yesung dengan pelan. Menandakan bahwa ia kekurangan nafas saat ini. Perlahan ciuman yang sempat memanas tadi kini sudah terlepas. Mereka memandang satu sama lain.

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu, sayang. Tidurlah denganku malam ini…" gumam Yesung di telinga Ryeowook lalu menjilatnya penuh nafsu. Ternyata perangsang itu belum hilang. Dan Ryeowook tidak bisa melaukan apa-apa ketika Yesung menarik pergelangan tangannya masuk ke kamar dan menguncinya rapat.

'_Sudah cukup aku menahan semuanya_,_'_ ucap Yesung dalam hati seraya menghempaskan tubuh mungil Ryeowook di atas tempat tidur empuknya. Ditindihnya tubuh mungil itu sambil perlahan melepaskan pakaian yang dipakai gadis itu. Nafasnya kembali memburu. Begitu juga dengan Ryeowook.

"Maafkan aku, Wookie…" gumamnya seraya mengecup kening Ryeowook.

"Engh~ ta—tak apa, _oppa_…"

.

.

.

Dalam penerangan yang remang-remang, terdengar dua nafas berbeda yang tengah memburu. Terengah-engah sambil berusaha agar menstabilkan keadaan masing-masing. Entah berapa jam mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan berbagai desahan erotis yang terdengar begitu merdu bagi pemuda seperti Yesung itu. Namun, jam kini menandakan pukul 4. Sudah jelas bahwa itu sangat lama.

Rasa hangat memenuhi tubuh Ryeowook ketika Yesung dengan sekuat tenaga memasuki lubangnya tadi. Dorongan dan tarikan yang bertempo cepat membuat keduanya berkali-kali merasakan klimaks. Rasa nikmat pun tak terelakkan bagi dua insan ini.

Ryeowook menghapus peluh di dahi Yesung seraya tersenyum. Meskipun ia tidak melihat wajah Yesung dengan jelas, tapi ia tahu, pemuda itu juga tersenyum padanya. Kamar yang hanya bermodalkan penerangan lampu jalan yang masuk melalu celah-celah jendelanya ini menjadi saksi bisu akan apa yang telah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tidurlah… pagi ini, kita akan kesuatu tempat…" ucap Yesung seraya menutup tubuhnya bersama Ryeowook dengan selimut tebalnya. Ia menyentuh pipi Ryeowook seraya mengecup keningnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kita akan kemana, _oppa_?" tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak ingin memberitahumu sekarang, sayang," sahutnya dengan nada yang dibuat manja.

"Kau jahat, _oppa_! ayo beritahu aku!" suruh Ryeowook seraya memukul kecil dada Yesung.

"Tidak mau. Sudahlah, kau harus tidur supaya besok tidak mengantuk,"

"Aku tidak mau,"

Yesung terkikik geli mendengarnya. "Kau masih mau melakukannya, eoh?" goda Yesung sembari menarik pinggang Ryeowook.

"Su−sudah cukup, _oppa_…" jawabnya seraya menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Sedangkan Yesung semakin memeluk erat tubuh gadisnya. Dibukanya kedua tangan yang menutup wajah gadisnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Wookie…" ucapnya. Kembali dilumatnya bibir gadis itu sampai saliva mereka jatuh di atas kasur. Namun, tidak berlangsung lama, Yesung memutuskan untuk segera tidur. "Tidurlah …"

"Baiklah, _oppa_…"

'_Maafkan aku, Kim Ryeowook…'_

.

.

.

Jendela itu terbuka lebar menampakkan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan mata. Sosok gadis yang tertidur di atas tempat tidur itu sedikit menggeliat karena cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajah imutnya. Sedangkan pemuda yang membuka jendela tadi kini memakai sebuah jaket dan terlihat sangat rapi.

Perlahan ia mendekati gadisnya yang masih tertidur. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur seraya membelai lembut pipi gadis itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Dibelainya rambut panjangnya yang sempat menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Hei… sudah pagi, ayo bangun…" bisiknya di telinga Ryeowook seraya menggoyangkan tubuh gadisnya yang masih terbalut selimut tebal. "Bangunlah, Wookie…"

"Engh~" desahnya sambil menggeliat. Tapi, bukannya bangun, ia malah memperbaiki posisi tidurnya dan membelakangi Yesung. Ia menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tidak berniat untuk bangun.

Yesung menghela nafas, padahal ia sudah bersiap-siap ingin pergi. Ia pun sudah sangat rapi.

"Wookie, kau tak mau ikut?" tanya Yesung seraya menyentuh Ryeowook di balik selimut. Entah apa yang ia sentuh di situ. "Oh… kau tidak menghiraukanku? Ya sudah. Aku pergi. Aku mau pulang ke Chunan,"

"…"

Tidak ada respon dari Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba, otak Yesung berputar laknat. Diraihnya tubuh Ryeowook dengan selimut lalu menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Dan bingo! Ryeowook terbangun dan bingung karena mendapati dirinya berada di gendongan Yesung yang hanya tertutupi dengan selimut. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Engh… ya! Kenapa _oppa_ menggendongku?" tanya Ryeowok sambil berusaha menutupi dadanya yang setengah kelihatan.

"Tidak usah ditutup, aku 'kan sudah merasakannya," sahut Yesung sembari tersenyum mesum. Ryeowook merona mendengarnya.

"Tapi, aku mau dibawa kemana?"

"Ke kamar mandi, aku ingin memandikanmu karena tadi kau tidak mau bangun saat kubangunkan,"

Ryeowook melotot tak percaya. "YA! Jangan! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa mandi sendiri!"

**Braaak**

Karena banyak ulah, Ryeowook akhirnya jatuh sendiri. Bukan karena Yesung yang menghempaskannya ke lantai, tapi karena dirinya yang kebanyakan goyangnya. Yesung terkikik geli saat Ryeowook terus saja berusaha menutupi tubuhnya. Ada _kissmark_ di sana-sini, merah hampir berdarah. Dan Yesung hanya bisa terdiam melihat semua ulahnya.

"Cepatlah mandi," suruh Yesung seraya meninggalkan Ryeowook yang sudah berdiri dan masuk kamar mandi.

Yesung duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil memandang layar _handphone_ di tangannya. Namun, ia masih saja terpikir tentang tadi malam. Dan ia kecewa tidak sempat melihat secara keseluruhan gara-gara lampunya tidak dinyalakan. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat permukaan tempat tidurnya yang ada bercak darah Ryeowook. Ia menggigit bibirnya, ia tahu betapa sakitnya Ryeowook waktu itu sampai ia mengeluarkan darah.

"_Oppa_, tolong ambilkan handuk!" suruh Ryeowook yang berada di dalam kamar mandi. Yesung pun hanya bisa menurutinya dengan senyum _evil_ di bibirnya. Ia mengambil handuk merah dalam lemari lalu mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu.

**Ceklek**

"Ini," ucap Yesung seraya mencoba mengintip di dalam sana. Ryeowook menatapnya sinis sambil mengambil kasar handuk itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat!" bentak Ryeowook.

"Wookie, sekali saja—"

"TIDAK!"

**BLAAMM**

.

.

.

"Kau mendapatkannya, Kyu?" tanya Yesung dengan _handphone_ yang menempel di telinganya. Ryeowook baru saja turun dari tangga dan langsung menatap Yesung dengan bingung.

'Iya. Tapi, apa kau yakin?' jawab Kyuhyun di seberang sana.

"Ya, begitulah," ia menundukkan kepalanya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'Aku harap kau tidak menyesal, Kim Yesung,'

"Hn… entahlah. Baiklah, nanti kau kirim melalui pesan, ya. Terima kasih,"

**Klik**

Yesung mengakhiri pembicarannya dengan Kyuhyun. Dan Yesung hampir saja terjungkang ke belakang saat Ryeowook sudah berada di dekatnya sembari mengintip _handphone_ miliknya.

"Siapa itu, _oppa_?" tanya Ryeowook ketika Yesung dengan cepat memasukkan _handphone_-nya ke dalam saku celananya. "Kekasihmu, ya?"

"Bu−bukan!" sahut Yesung.

"Lalu, kenapa menyembunyikannya?"

Yesung berpikir sambil melihat ke langit-langit rumahnya. "Eng… tadi itu Kyuhyun, ada yang ia sampaikan padaku,"

"Apa yang ia sampaikan?"

Yesung mentapnya. "Kenapa kau mau tahu? Sudahlah!"

"Aku ingin tahu! Jangan-jangan itu kekasihmu,"

Mendengarnya, Yesung membingkai kedua pipi Ryeowook sambil menatapnya lembut. "Kenapa kekasihku menelponku, padahal kekasihku ada di sini," sejenak di kecupnya bibir Ryowook lalu kembali menatapnya. "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu terus, hah?"

"Eng… aku ingin membuktikan kalau kau hanya mencintaiku," jawab Ryeowook dengan wajah polos.

"Kau selalu saja seperti itu. Apa yang tadi malam kurang membuktikan? Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuktikannya? Apa aku harus melakukannya lagi? Apa aku harus berteriak di telingamu? Apa aku harus berlebay-lebay di hadapanmu, hah?"

Ryeowook tertawa mendengar penuturan Yesung yang bisa dibilang berlebihan. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yesung lalu memeluknya erat. Yesung hanya bisa membalas pelukannya.

"_Oppa_, kapan kita berangkatnya?" tanyanya sambil menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Setelah aku menciummu," sahut Yesung.

Tiba-tiba, Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya. "Hah? Tadi 'kan sudah!"

"Ahaha, aku hanya bercanda,"

Yesung pun keluar dari pintu rumah. Ia memakai helm sedangkan Ryeowook belum juga ada di dekatnya. "Wookie, keluarlah," panggil Yesung.

"Hei, _oppa_, jaketku. Jaketku mana?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Yesung dengan bingung. Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang seraya mendekati Ryeowook. diraihnya kedua tangan mungil gadis itu sembari menatap karamelnya lekat-lekat.

'_Aku tidak mungkin sanggup hidup tanpamu setelah ini, sayang…'_ inner Yesung masih menatap mata Ryeowook.

"Ehem," dehem Ryeowook. "kenapa menatapku begitu, _oppa_?"

Mendengarnya, Yesung pun kembali sadar. ia tersenyum manis dan setelah itu mengecup bibir Ryeowook dan sedikit menjilatnya.

"Kau akan terlihat sangat cantik jika tidak memakai jaket," ungkap Yesung sambil berusaha menutupi sesuatu dari sorot matanya.

Ryeowook mengkerutkan keningnya. "_Oppa_ yakin?"

"Sangat yakin. Sudahlah, cepatlah naik,"

Ryeowook pun hanya bisa menuruti Yesung yang terus menuntunnya naik ke atas motor.

"Eng… ngomong-ngomong, aku menyukai bibirmu yang sangat manis,"

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di tempat yang cukup ramai. Banyak orang di sana-sini. Banyak juga wahana permainan yang dikerumuni oleh banyak orang. Termasuk kedua pasangan ini, mereka duduk di kursi panjang di bawah pohon yang rindang dan sedang beristirahat sambil menikmati minuman dingin yang tadi dibelinya. Kerumunan orang jauh dari mereka. Namun, tak sedikit yang mencuri pandang dari Ryeowook dan setelah itu mengkerutkan kening mereka sendiri.

**Puk**

Botol minuman itu tepat masuk di dalam tong sampah yang jauhnya hampir tiga meter dari kursi itu. Tanpa bergerak sedikit pun, Yesung berhasil membuat Ryeowook yang ada di sampingnya terkagum dengan bakat tersembunyi pemuda itu.

"Wah~ kau hebat, _oppa_," sorak Ryeowook seraya menatap Yesung dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Yesung hanya tersenyum manis melihat Ryeowook. "Ya, waktu sekolah aku adalah ketua basket. Jadi, aku bisa melakukannya meski tidak begitu baik,"

"Tapi, _oppa_ tetap saja hebat,"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih," sahut Yesung dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua ppinya.

"Dan aku yakin banyak gadis yang mengejarmu, hihi,"

Yesung tersenyum tipis sambil menatap ke arah lain. "Ya, sangat banyak sehingga aku tidak bisa menampung surat cinta di lokerku," Yesung beralih menatap kedua mata Ryeowook yang juga menatapnya. "jika kau berada di antaranya, aku mungkin akan memilihmu," sahutnya sambil membelai pipi tirus Ryeowook lalu memegang tengkuk gadis itu.

"Aku sangat ingin memilikimu seutuhnya…" gumam Yesung sembari mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ryeowook. Dan sejenak bibir mereka saling bertaut untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"_Oppa_, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering menciumku? Dan juga kau terlihat aneh. Apa yang _oppa_ sembunyikan," tanya Ryeowook.

"…tidak ada, Wookie. hei, apa kau masih ingin bermain?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Sudah cukup, _oppa_. aku pusing," elaknya seraya memegang kepalanya. "tapi, tadi _oppa_ bilang sangat ingin memilikiku seutuhnya,"

"…ya, benar," sahut Yesung.

Ryeowook mengkerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya… _oppa_ belum memilikiku seutuhnya?" tanya Ryeowook _intens_.

**Deg**

**Deg Deg**

"_Oppa_…?"

Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak, darahnya serasa tidak mengalir dan peluhnya seperti air hujan saja kala mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir tipis gadis di sampingnya itu. Entah apa yang akan ia jawab. Lidahnya kelu. Suaranya tak mampu keluar untuk membicarakan yang sesungguhnya.

Namun, wajahnya tak menandakan bahwa ia sedang gelisah dan benar-benar khawatir. Wajahnya terlihat sangat dingin tidak berekspresi. Ryeowook pun tidak mampu mengartikan apa yang dipikirkan pemuda ini.

_Sexy, free and single ije junbineun wanlyo_

_Sexy, free and single I'm ready to, bingo_

Dengan sigap Yesung merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _handphone_ di sana. Ia berusaha agar tidak terlihat gugup. Sungguh. Ini menyakitkan.

Terlihat ada satu pesan masuk yang tertera di layar _handphone_ itu. Ia pun menekan ikonnya dengan ibu jarinya. Sesaat ia menghela nafas sangat dalam.

_From: Cho Kyuhyun_

_Kau telepon saja nomor ini 0823 4681 5454. Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa aku bantu. Dan kuharap, kau tidak bermain-main dengan keputusanmu._

Yesung terdiam setelah membaca pesan itu. Ia pun menghela nafas setelah menentukan sebuah keputusan yang memang sangat berat. Jari-jari lentiknya pun menulis sebuah pesan dan mengirimnya ke nomor yang dikirim oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Oppa_, kau tak apa? kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Ryeowook seraya memegang pundak Yesung. "kapan kita pulang ke rumah?"

Yesung menoleh dan menatap caramel Ryeowook lekat-lekat. "Tenang saja, beberapa menit lagi kau akan pulang ke rumahmu,"

"Eh? Rumahku? Maksud _oppa_ rumah kita?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yesung malah tersenyum dengan arti yang tidak jelas. Ryeowook hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yesung.

Perlahan namun pasti, Yesung menggenggam tangan mungil Ryeowook dan menciumnya sejenak. setelah itu, ia melepaskan tangan Ryeowook dengan pelan juga.

"Wookie, aku… aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," ucap Yesung seraya mengangkat dagu Ryeowook menjauhi pundaknya. "tetaplah di sini," lanjutnya seraya mengelus pipi tirus gadis itu dan tersenyum tipis.

Ia pun beranjak dari kursi itu dan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih setia menunggunya. Meskipun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal baginya, ia tidak peduli. Bahkan, tidak peduli jika ia tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Lewat 15 menit Ryeowook menunggu di tempat itu. Yesung tidak datang juga menghampirinya. Dan sudah berkali-kali ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Kenapa orang itu tidak datang juga? Ckck," decak Yesung di balik gedung yang tak jauh dari tempat Ryeowook berdiri. "aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya berlama-lama di situ," ia pun melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia melangkah mundur dan kembali bersembunyi di balik gedung itu.

Ada sekitar enam orang _bodyguard_ dan beberapa orang lagi yang menghampiri Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa kebingungan dan panik. Namun, seorang wanita paruh baya memeluknya sembari menangis tersedu-sedu. Saat itu juga, banyak orang yang berkumpul sambil melihat apa yang terjadi.

Yesung mampu melihat raut wajah ketakutan Ryeowook. Dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat melihat Ryeowook meronta-ronta sambil memanggil namanya. Ini lebih menyakitkan. Ia yang dulu sering menghibur Ryeowook jika kesakitan, namun, sekarang ia malah membuat gadisnya itu benar-benar merasa sakit.

Ia hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat gadisnya itu jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Tanpa suruhan, para _bodyguard_ itu membopong Ryeowook masuk dalam sebuah mobil.

"Wookie… maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu…"

Dengan gontai ia melangkahkan kakinya. Dan tanpa seorang gadis mungil di sampingnya. Kartu sim yang tidak bedosa pun ia buang setelah ia patahkan untuk menghilangkan jejaknya.

.

.

.

_To: 0823 4681 5454_

_Putri kalian sangat cantik. Aku mencintainya. Namun, aku tidak pantas memilikinya. Ia ada padaku. Kim Ryeowook yang cantik ada padaku. Sangat manis jika mengingat ia tinggal serumah denganku. Maaf, tidak memberitahukannya dari awal. Aku tidak pernah memberitahunya apa-apa. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi, jangan salahkan ia jika ia mencintaiku. Temuilah di taman wonderlands. Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengannya di sana. Aku tidak berbohong untuk ini._

_Aku akan sangat merindukan senyumnya. Terima kasih. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continuedddd XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong? Masih ada orangkah? Hehe, maaf lama apdetnya #jderr. Sumfeh, readerdeul, author bener-bener gak ada waktu #plak. Tapi, setelah ch 5 abis di ketik, giliran modemnya yang abis *maksudnya masa aktifnya*

Tapi, masih ada reader yang setia baca nih ff kan? Selahkan jujur kalo ff ini bener2 GEJE, HANCUR, apalah. Yang penting, author udah usahain ngetik ff ini buat reader sekalian. Dan juga, nomor yang dikirim Kyuhun itu nomor hand phone ku! Ahaha XD

REVIEW gk REVIEW harus REVIEW #plakkk

REVIEW YA CHINGUDEULLLL! #maksabanget

Ada pertanyaan? Silahkan PM author bagi yg punya akun^^ atau bisa juga di nomor telepon itu.

Akhir kata…

.

.

.

**REVIEW, NE? muaaaaaccchhh ;***


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :**

**All character belongs to God, themselves and SMEnt**

**This Fict is mine © Kim Minra**

**Rated T**

**Pair : Yesung x Ryeowook**

**Warning : Genderswitch, ****Gaje, Abal, OOC, Hancur, Typo bertebaran, Alur gk nyante, de el el.**

* * *

**_My Girl_**

* * *

Kembali seperti semula. Seperti pada awal pertama cerita ini dimulai, pemuda itu—Kim Yesung berdiri di atap gedung sambil memandang lurus ke depan tanpa maksud apapun. Tidak ada yang menemaninya. Dan akhir-akhir ini, semenjak waktu itu, hanya inilah yang sering ia lakukan. Mungkin terlihat sangat konyol bagi ukuran pemuda dewasa sepertinya, tapi, tidak ada yang bisa merasakan perasaannya saat ini, bukan?

Ia menghela nafas seraya menutup matanya merasakan semilir angin yang sedari tadi membelai wajahnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Entah mana yang akan ia pilih selanjutnya. Sungguh—

"Sungguh, aku merindukanmu…" gumamnya.

"Kau merindukannya?" ia membuka matanya dengan kasar saat mendengar suara yang menyahutinya. Dan tiba-tiba mendapatkan Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingnya. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum tipis kepada sahabatnya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Yesung yang mengharuskan Kyuhyun menghilangkan senyumnya.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya seraya menatap langit yang cerah. "Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Yesung menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan cahaya redup dari matanya. "…"

"Aku mengerti. Kau ingin menemuinya?"

"A—pa?" tanya Yesung sambil memandang bingung. "menemuinya? I—itu gila," Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar respon sahabatnya itu. Ia pun memegang pergelangan tangan Yesung lalu menariknya keluar dari atap gedung.

"Sudahlah, ikut aku!"

"Hei!"

* * *

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat sahabatnya memandang ke satu titik tanpa mengedipkan matanya sedetik pun. Ia tertegun. Tertegun melihat sosok gadis yang begitu disayanginya kini sedang tertawa lebar. Entah karena apa. Tapi, melihatnya seperti itu, ia menjadi sangat yakin jika gadisnya itu benar-benar melupakannya.

"Dari mana kau tahu semuanya, Kyu?" tanya Yesung masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya. Bahkan, banyak orang yang melihat padanya karena mengintip di luar restaurant. Kau tahu tatapan apa? banyak orang yang menatapnya kasihan.

_Poor! Mereka bukan orang miskin yang ingin makan makanan restaurant._

"Hehe, aku penggemarnya. Jangan kaget kalau setiap detik aku _update_ tentangnya," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum bangga.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Senyum ketulusan terbentuk dari bibir pemuda tampan itu. Sungguh ia tidak bisa mengelak. Ia sangat merindukannya. Mengingat apa yang pernah ia lakukan terhadap gadis itu—

"Kyu, sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang! ayo!" mereka bertemu pandang. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya dan segera beranjak dari duduknya. Dengan sigap, Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun lalu menjauh dari tempat itu. Melarikan diri dari sebuah kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima.

Kini Ryeowook berada di luar restaurant, melihat ke sana ke mari mencari sesuatu yang ia rindukan pula. Matanya memanas entah karena apa. Tidak menghiarukan keluarganya yang terlihat khawatir dengan kelakuan putrinya yang terlihat sangat aneh. Namun, rasa rindu itu terlihat sangat jelas saat setetes air jatuh dari mata indahnya.

"…_oppa…_" ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, membuat orang yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya menjadi bingung. Bahkan, pipinya yang telah ia usap masih akan tetap basah karena air matanya yang tidak akan reda.

"_Oppa! hiks... oppa…_"

_Bahkan, kau menyembunyikan dirimu sendiri._

Saat Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya dan bersiap untuk berlari—mencari sesuatu yang ia rindukan namun tidak pasti, seseorang menahannya dan kembali menyeretnya masuk ke dalam restaurant. Ayahnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang putrinya rasakan.

"Ck, sial. Ayah macam apa itu!?" dengus Yesung yang berada di balik dinding pembatas restaurant itu. Ia merasakan semuanya. Sakit. Merasa bersalah.

"_Oppa!_ a—aku melihatnya di sana, ayah—_hiks_… _oppa!_" teriaknya.

Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan semua ini. Ryeowook tersiksa. Gadis yang ia sayangi sangat jelas merasa tersiksa dengan semuanya. Dan ia benar-benar sudah sangat sadar bahwa jalan yang ia pilih itu salah. Bukankah yang membuat gadisnya tersiksa adalah dirinya sendiri?

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan perlahan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Wookie…"

* * *

_Kalian semua mengerti. Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan dibanding dengan semua ini. Kalian pasti berpikir bahwa ini adalah hal yang konyol. Bukan. Ini benar-benar sakit._

_Ada saat di mana kesakitan itu akan sembuh, bukan?_

_Itu pasti._

_Entah kesakitan itu terlupakan atau mungkin kesakitan itu akan digantikan dengan sesuatu yang baru yang tidak akan membuatmu sakit. Tapi, pada awalnya memang tidak akan kau terima dengan baik._

_Kesakitan akan terus berbekas. Meskipun telah terlupakan bahkan tergantikan._

_Kau hanya perlu yakin, kesakitan itu suatu saat pasti akan sembuh._

* * *

Tidak ada kegiatan. Ia hanya duduk di atas kursi panjang taman sambil memasang sepasang _earphone_ di telinganya. Sangat datar tidak berekspresi. Bahkan, ia hanya bisa memandang lurus dengan tatapan kosong.

Sesekali ia menelan saliva, merasakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi berputar di otaknya. Tidak adakah hal yang lebih berguna daripada terus memikirkan itu? Kehidupan harus tetap berjalan. Begitu pula dengan ini, ia tidak mungkin akan terus menderita seperti ini jika ia tidak bergerak. Semuanya tergantung pada dirinya, bukan?

_There's one chance to move on, right?_

Ia membuka _earphone_ yang tadi bertengger di daun telinganya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Ingin beranjak dari kursi itu namun sesuatu mengharuskannya untuk duduk kembali.

"A—aku… boleh bicara sebentar?" terdengar suara yang terdengar parau di sampingnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapatkan Yoona tengah menatapnya takut-takut. Melihat Yesung memperbaiki posisinya kembali, ia pun duduk di kursi itu.

"…maaf atas kejadian itu. Aku mohon maafkan aku…" sahutnya seraya menunduk dalam.

Yesung menoleh menatapnya datar.

"Aku sadar apa yang selama ini kulakukan itu salah. Aku menyesal. Dan… aku tidak ingin kau membenciku. Aku salah, tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa… kau menyukai gadis lain. Bukan aku, tapi…"

Mendengarnya, Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya. Mencoba meneliti dari mana gadis itu tahu. Apa ia juga mengetahui tentang Ryeowook?

"…Kim Ryeowook," lanjutnya.

Yesung membuang muka. Namun, belum selesai di situ.

"…aku iri dengan Kim Ryeowook yang bisa serumah denganmu. Tapi… aku bodoh. aku bodoh telah iri terhadap sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pantas untuk aku jadikan alasan. Kenapa? Karena aku memang buruk dari awal. Memberitahuku pun kau tidak mau…"

"…"

"…sejak aku ke rumahmu waktu itu. Aku melihatnya. Dan saat aku tahu bahwa Kim Ryeowook mengalami amnesia, aku mencoba membuatnya… mundur,"

"Apa?"

"Karena aku tahu, dia mencintaimu…"

Keduanya terdiam. terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Bahkan, karena gadis itu, Yesung tidak menyadari bahwa menyembunyikan gadis itu dari Yoona adalah sia-sia. Terlalu sia-sia.

Dan siapa yang telah membuat Yoona menjadi seperti itu? bahkan, untuk mengetahui bahwa dirinya yang salah juga terlalu menjijikkan.

Ia titik dari semua kesalahan.

"Yoona—" gadis itu menoleh. "—jangan kebanyakan diet." ucapnya seraya mengusap ujung kepala Yoona lalu beranjak pergi dari taman itu.

Yoona terperangah. Meskipun Yesung hanya menatapnya datar. Ia sangat senang Yesung kembali seperti dulu. Kembali berbicara dengannya meski hanya sebentar. Ia sangat senang.

* * *

Tidak di mana saja, semuanya sama. Kim ryeowook kembali muncul di layar kaca. Tapi, ia belum ber-akting. Ia hanya di panggil dalam sebuah acara _Reality Show_. Di temani dengan ayah dan ibunya. Ia duduk di depan kamera dan _fans_ yang menonton di studio itu.

Dapat dilihat raut wajah canggung Ryeowook. Ia masih belum terbiasa setelah beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya ini maunya siapa? Bahkan, ia terlihat di paksa untuk berbicara. Yesung yang menonton acara itu hanya bisa terpaku. Ia hanya menatap kosong ke arah gadisnya.

'_Aku tinggal bersama seorang pemuda yang menyelamatkanku waktu itu. dia benar-benar orang yang sangat baik. Dan aku menyukainya. Namun, aku tidak tahu alamat rumahnya. Dia benar-benar menyembunyikanku dan melindungiku,'_

Yesung sedikit tersenyum mendengar penuturan gadis itu yang sangat polos. Jika dilihat-lihat, kedua orang tuanya sesekali mendengus karena keanehan putri mereka.

'_Ya, putriku dalam keadaan baik,'_

"Ia masih tetap cantik." Yesung terkekeh sendiri. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia kembali menatap kosong.

* * *

**1 bulan kemudian…**

Hari ini ia benar-benar lelah. Lelah karena terus memikirkan gadis itu. Seharusnya, ia lebih bersikap dewasa. Bukannya ini kekanak-kanakan? Bahkan, untuk pulih pun ia tidak bisa. Bagaimana dengan masa depannya jika ia tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Malah bermalas-malasan seperti ini.

_Hidup bukan hanya sampai di situ. Tapi, masih ada perjalan yang panjang. Termasuk dengan rasa rindu. Rindu itu ada akhirnya, bukan? Kau hanya perlu bergerak mengikuti arus._

Sesekali ia mengganti posisi tidurnya yang tidak nyaman. Apa ini? pakaiannya pun belum ia ganti seperti biasa sepulang dari kampus.

_**Tok tok tok**_

Baru saja matanya terpejam dengan posisi tidur yang nyaman. Sebuah ketukan pintu mengharuskannya bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia pun berjalan dengan malas menuju pintu.

"Siapa—" belum sampai ia berucap, matanya sudah melebar melihat sosok yang berada di depannya. Ia pun memasang tampang segar dan membereskan pakaiannya yang kusut.

"Kenapa ayah dan ibu ke mari?" tanyanya sambil menutup pintu rumah. Sedangkan dua sosok yang tidak ia sangka akan datang, sudah duduk di sofa sambil beristirahat. Ia sedikit canggung. Bahkan, satu butir peluh turun dari pelipisnya.

_B—bagaimana ini?_

Tanpa disuruh pun Yesung masuk ke dapur membuat minuman untuk ke dua orang tuanya. Anak pintar.

_Anak pintar atau menghindari tatapan curiga?_

"Kau tidak ingat sekarang tanggal berapa, eh?" sahut ayahnya seraya menyalakan televisi dengan remot kontrol. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Yesung menelan salivanya di dalam sana. "bukankah ayah dan ibu sering ke sini jika akhir semestermu? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yesung memilih diam. Namun, sebenarnya ia merutuki kebodohannya. Ia pun membawa minuman itu dan meletakkannya di depan ayah dan ibunya.

"Aa, aku hanya terlalu sibuk," ucapnya seraya duduk di sofa lain. Dari luar memang terlihat biasa saja. Tapi, sebenarnya ia sangat hati-hati.

"Bagaimana kegiatanmu akhir-akhir ini? apakah lancar?" kali ini ibunya bertanya seraya menghampiri Yesung dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum. Dan itu membuat Yesung sangat merasa bersalah.

"I—iya, bu…"

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut, eh?" tanya ibunya seraya memegang kedua pipi Yesung dan meneliti wajah anaknya itu. "tidak biasanya seperti ini. ada masalah, ya?"

Yesung terdiam. ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tidak berani menatap mata ibunya. Ia yakin, jika ibunya melihat matanya, terbongkarlah semuanya.

"Ya sudah, ibu ingin istirahat di kamar." ibunya pun beranjak setelah menepuk pundak anaknya itu. Sedangkan Yesung hanya pasrah. Ia menghela nafas panjang seraya mengekerutkan keningnya.

"Kau kenapa, eh?"

"Ti—tidak, ayah."

* * *

"Kyu, bagaimana ini. aku bahkan belum membereskan baju-baju Wookie," ucapnya tidak tenang kepada Kyuyun. Sesekali ia menyeruput kopinya dan menyuap sesendok cake ke mulutnya. Bahkan, Kyuhyun ikut cemas juga.

"Ini semua salahmu! kenapa bermalas-malasan! Sudah tahu ayah dan ibumu akan ke rumahmu. Bagaimana kau ini,"

Yesung mem-_pout_ bibirnya. "Hei, seharusnya kau membantuku memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Kenapa malah membentakku?"

"Apa? aku harus membantumu dengan apa lagi? Apa aku harus berbohong, eh?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Yesung dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun bergidik. Sejak kapan Yesung merengek seperti ini? "K—kau kenapa, hah?!"

"Aaarrgghh! Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau membantuku,"

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu sisi hidungnya seraya menatap Yesung. "He—hei, sejak kapan kau seperti ini, eh? Kau bukan Yesung yang kukenal. Seharusnya kau tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan!"

"Aku juga maunya seperti itu, tapi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu!"

Kyuhyun terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Sedangkan Yesung hanya terus menyuapi cake ke mulutnya dan meminum kopinya. Ckck.

"AHA! Aku tahu!"

"Uhuk—uhuk! Hei, jangan tiba-tiba begitu dong! Aku kaget bodoh."

"Hehe, otak jeniusku sudah mendapatkan jawabanya," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyeringai ke arah Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung menyeruput habis kopinya.

"A—apa itu? cepat katakan!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Bagaimana kalau kau jujur saja! Lagipula kau belum melakukan apa-apa padanya, bukan?"

Hening.

Yesung terdiam. Bahkan, mungkin Kyuhyun akan menjauhinya kalau tahu bahwa ia pernah 'itu' dengan Ryeowook. Ia pun menatap Kyuhyun hati-hati. Bagaimana ini? belum masalah ini terpecahkan, datang masalah baru lagi.

'_Ukh, kenapa aku begitu bodoh.'_ inner Yesung seraya memukul kepalanya. Menyadari itu Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengenggamnya. "Kau tidak akan marah 'kan jika aku pernah melakukan 'itu' padanya?"

"A—apa-apaan kau ini!?" bentak Kyuhyun seraya menarik kembali tangannya. "kalau aku tidak mungkin akan marah!"

Yesung menghela nafas lega seraya menyengir ke arah Kyuhyun.

"TAPI, ORANG TUAMU YANG AKAN MARAH BODOH!"

**Glek**

* * *

**Ceklek**

"Ibu?"

"Sungie, baju siapa ini?" tanya ibu Yesung seraya memperlihatkannya baju peremuan. Yesung menelan salivanya. "cepat katakan! Baju siapa ini?!"

"Ma—maafkan aku, bu…" jawab Yesung seraya tertunduk. Ia takut. Eh?

"Ibu tidak membutuhkan itu, nak. Sekarang kau katakan baju siapa ini."

Yesung menatap mata ibunya takut-takut. Ia berjalan memasuki kamar yang pernah ditempati oleh Ryeowook. Ibunya hanya bisa menatap bingung seraya ikut masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Bu…" panggil Yesung setelah menutup pintu kamar itu. "ada yang ingin aku jelaskan, bu…"

Ibunya yang duduk di tempat tidur itu terlihat prihatin dengan sikap anaknya satu ini. Yesung pun ikut duduk di samping ibunya.

"Aku takut pada ayah. Biar ibu saja yang memberitahunya…"

Ibunya mengusap punggung Yesung dengan lembut seraya tersenyum. "Ibu mengerti itu… sekarang katakan yang ingin kau jelaskan?"

"Sebenarnya…"

* * *

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Yesung yang melihat Yoona berdiri tanpa ada maksud menunggu jemputan. "naiklah,"

"E—eh?" demi apa? lihat, wajahnya memerah saat Yesung menyodorkannya helm. Ckck.

"Cepat naik."

"I—iya!"

Mereka pun melesat cepat. Yoona terlihat canggung dalam keadaan ini. Bahkan, dulu saat ia diboncengi Yesung pasti akan berpegangan dengan erat. Tapi, ini? dunia sudah terbalik.

"Kau ingin jatuh? Peganganlah yang erat!" suruh Yesung.

Yoona mengernyitkan dahinya. "A—apa?"

"Peganganlah yang erat! Kau dengar tidak?"

"I—iya!"

_Bagaimana? Kau sudah sadar, belum?_

Hubungan ini hanya sebatas kakak-adik saja. Tidak lebih. Yesung pun merasa lebih lega dibanding harus berdiam diri.

* * *

"Ayah tidak habis pikir mendengar semuanya,"

Yesung hanya bisa tertunduk takut mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Ia benar-benar takut. Apa yang akan terjadi? apakah ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan? Ibunya terlihat santai-santai saja.

Sejenak ia mencuri pandang ke arah ayahnya yang bersandar di sofa. Kembali ia merutuki kebodohannya. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang sebelum menerima sebuah kenyataan yang—

"Kenapa tidak menikahinya saja? Bawa dia ke rumah,"

**Glek**

Yesung menelan salivanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ini mimpi atau bukan? Kenapa ayahnya tidak marah?

"A—apa?" ucapnya terbata-bata.

_What the?!_

"Apa kau tidak menggunakan otakmu? Kepalamu saja yang besar," lanjut ayahnya. "kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Jika tidak, kau bukanlah anak ayah."

Yesung terkaget. "B—baiklah. tapi, bagaimana caranya?"

Ayahnya memutar bola mata bosan. Dengan segara ia memegang kepala besar Yesung kemudian mengocoknya. Yesung meringis kesakitan.

"Ini antenamu rusak atau apa? dasar, kepala besar!" umpat ayahnya seraya kembali duduk di sofa.

"Aa, iya!"

_**Tok tok tok**_

"Buka pintunya," suruh ayahnya.

Saat Yesung baru saja beranjak dari duduknya, ibunya sudah duluan membuka pintu. Yesung menghela nafas lagi. Entah karena apa. Sebuah firasat aneh tiba-tiba saja datang menghampirinya. Ia mengkerutkan dahinya.

_Apa ini?_

Dan Yesung memutuskan agar melihat siapa sebenarnya yang datang ke rumahnya. Karena sedari tadi, ibunya belum mempersilahkan orang itu masuk. Sebenarnya siapa?

"Bu, siapa yang da—" belum sampai ucapannya, sesuatu mengharuskan agar matanya melebar. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Rasa senang menyelimutinya. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Bahkan, untuk mengedipkan mata sekali pun ia tidak bisa.

_Oh, Tuhan. Firasat yang kau berikan itu… ternyata benar._

Ia masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

"_Oppa_…" panggil seorang gadis yang ada di hadapan ibunya. Melihat situasi ini, ibunya langsung saja meninggalkan mereka berdua dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. "Wookie…?" gumam Yesung masih sangat belum percaya apa yang tengah dilihatnya sekarang. Seorang gadis yang sangat ia rindukan kini berada di hadapannya. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum termanis yang pernah ada untuknya.

Dengan perlahan, ia menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi tirus gadis cantik itu. Perlahan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Sangat lembut. Bahkan untuk lari dari tatapan mata itu ia tidak akan mampu.

Mengingat bahwa ada orang tuanya di dalam sana, ia pun menarik kembali tangannya. Dapat dilihat raut wajah kecewa dari Kim Ryeowook.

"Ke—kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook tersenyum lalu dengan pelan menggenggam tangan Yesung. Menggenggamya sangat erat dan sangat takut jika lepas. Ia melangkah agar bisa sedekat mungkin dengan Yesung.

"Kau tahu _oppa_? aku seakan melihatmu setiap hari di hadapanku. Dan itu membuatku tidak bisa melupakanmu. aku… sangat merindukanmu, _oppa_…" ucap Ryeowook masih setia dengan senyumannya.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau harus kembali ke—"

"Aku berhenti. Aku melepaskan semuanya hanya untuk _oppa_…"

**Glek**

"…tapi kenapa?" tanya Yesung. "bahkan aku tidak pantas hanya untuk dijadikan alasan—"

"Sssssttt…" jari telunjuknya membungkam bibir yesung agar tidak bicara lagi. "jangan bicara seperti itu,"

Yesung tertunduk. "Ini semua salahku…"

Mereka berdua tiba-tiba terkejut karena mendengar suara yang kelewat cempreng menyuruh mereka agar masuk dan duduk di sofa. Rasa canggung menyelimuti Yesung. Tapi, lihat Ryeowook, ia masih saja tersenyum. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Duduklah," suruhnya.

Ryeowook melemparkan senyuman kepada ayah dan ibu Yesung. Dan kedua orang tua itu hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman manis juga. Tiba-tiba, ayah Yesung bersorak.

"Kau… kau artis yang cantik itu! ibu! Dia artis! Hahaha." sorak ayah Yesung seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sang ibu tersenyum manis seraya memegang pundak Ryeowook.

"Cantik sekali…" decak ibu sembari membelai helai rambut Ryeowook. "apa kau mencintai Yesungie?"

Ryeowook mengangguk mantap. Ia lalu menggenggam kedua tangan ibu Yesung. "Aku… eng… iya… hehe~" jawabnya dengan malu-malu.

'_Aku… malu. Tolong aku!'_ _inner_ Yesung saat melihat kedua wanita itu membicarakan dirinya. Semburat merah menghujani pipinya saat ini. Sedangkan ayahnya sedari tadi memandang Ryeowook sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Namun sejurus kemudian, Yesung tersenyum tipis melihat keluarganya seperti ini.

'_Aku menyukai ini…'_

"Selama berpisah dengan _oppa_, aku menjalani terapi selama dua bulan. Dan aku sudah sembuh sekarang… tapi…" Ryeowook menatap mereka satu-persatu.

Yesung mengkerutkan keningnya menunggu perkataan dari Ryeowook. "Tapi apa?"

Ia tersenyum lagi. Namun, kali ini tersenyum sangat tulus dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Mereka semua semakin bertanya-tanya. Kenapa sedari tadi Ryeowook tersenyum seperti itu?

Wajah Ryeowook seketika itu menjadi sangat polos. Membuat Yesung ingin menggigitnya sekarang juga.

"Aku… aku hamil, hihi."

"APA?!"

* * *

**2 tahun kemudian…**

"Ssssttt, jangan ribut _oppa_~" ucap Ryeowook seraya menutup mulutnya dengan jari telunjuknya sendiri. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu menutup pintu bercat biru itu dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati.

Yesung yang bersandar di dinding hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sejak tadi ia hanya diam di tempat. Bahkan, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi, Ryeowook menegurnya terus agar tidak berisik. Intinya, ia kesal dengan sikap istrinya sekarang.

"Fiuuuhhh~" Ryeowook menghela nafas lega saat selesai menutup pintu kamar putranya. Ia senyum-senyum sendiri dan saat melihat wajah horror Yesung, tiba-tiba senyumnya menghilang. "kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yesung malah membuang muka seraya berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook. Terlihat mulutnya sedang mengumpat sekarang.

Ia memasuki kamar dan membanting pintunya sedikit keras. Dan tidak lama kemudian, Ryeowook masuk di kamar itu juga.

"Kau kenapa _oppa_?" tanyanya bingung. "apa aku membuat kesalahan lagi?"

"Tidak," jawab Yesung dingin seraya melepas kaos putih oblongnya lalu melemparnya ke keranjang.

_**Blush!**_

Semburat merah memenuhi wajah Ryeowook saat melihat suaminya itu bertelanjang dada dan sekarang berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Mau tidak mau ia harus membuang muka. Tapi, karena penasaran dengan suaminya itu, ia kembali bertanya seraya berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur.

"_Oppa_? Ka—kau… marah?" tanyanya sambil duduk di samping Yesung. "beritahu aku jika aku salah!"

Yesung menggeleng. "Tidak,"

"Tapi, kenapa kau bersikap dingin lagi?" ia semakin tidak sabaran.

Mendengarnya, Yesung membuang muka lagi. "Kau tidak memikirkanku lagi,"

"Apa?"

"Ya, semenjak anak kita lahir, kau melupakanku. Kau seharian menemani Kibum bermain, sedangkan aku? Saat pulang saja aku tidak di sambut," gumamnya seraya menatap mata Ryeowook.

"Haha, _oppa_… dengarkan aku~" suruh Ryeowook sembari memegang kedua pipi Yesung yang sempat menggembung. "anak kita masih kecil. Dia butuh kasih sayang. Sedangkan kau? kau sudah besar—"

"Aku memang sudah besar dan kau tahu apa yang dinginkan orang yang sudah besar sepertiku." potong Yesung.

"Apa…"

"Apa?"

Yesung tertawa renyah. "Aku menyukaimu, chagi…" gumamnya seraya mengelus pipi tirus Ryeowook.

"Tapi, aku lelah sekarang…" ucap Ryeowook sambil berbaring di samping Yesung lalu memeluk gulingnya erat. Melihat itu, Yesung kembali menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

"Kalau besok bagaimana?" tanya Yesung seraya memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang.

"Aku juga tidak bisa," jawabnya.

Yesung menghela nafas. "Kalau besoknya lagi?"

Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau besoknya lagi besoknya lagi besoknya lagi besoknya lagi besoknya lagi dan SETERUSNYA!? Apa kau juga tidak bisa?" tanya Yesung sedikit membentak.

"Heh _oppa_, kau berisik." gumam Ryeowook sambil membalikkan badannya. Sekarang ia berhadapan dengan suaminya sendiri. Ia masih bisa melihat ada rasa kesal di mata suaminya itu. Ia pun menggerakkan tangannya menuju pipi Yesung dan mengelusnya.

"_Oppa_, seperti kata ayah. Kau tetap bodoh," ucap Ryeowook.

"…"

Mendengar tidak ada jawaban, Ryeowook tersenyum sendiri seraya memeluk pinggang Yesung dan merapatkan dirinya.

"Marah tidak ada gunanya _oppa_. Aku benar-benar lelah malam ini…"

Yesung menutup matanya.

"Apa gunanya pernikahan itu ada jika _oppa_ tidak mengerti sama sekali? Aku akan selalu ada di samping _oppa_, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana…" Yesung membuka matanya dan menatap Ryeowook dingin.

"Tenanglah, karena selamanya aku akan ada bersama _oppa_. Aku milik _oppa_, bukan siapa-siapa. Mengerti?" selesai kata itu, Ryeowook kembali memeluk gulingnya. Membelakangi Yesung dan memperbaiki posisi tidurnya.

Tapi, Yesung masih saja menatap dingin. Ia kembali memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang. "Terima kasih… kau benar. Kau milikku selamanya, Wookie…"

"Aku tahu _oppa_," gumam Ryeowook.

"Tapi… apa malam ini benar-benar tidak bisa, Wookie?" rengek Yesung semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tidak. Pasang bajumu kembali _oppa_, malam ini sangat dingin. Selamat tidur!"

"Ta-tapi… ukh,"

Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk berduaan melakukan 'itu' dengan Ryeowook malam ini. Toh, Ryeowook memang sangat lelah. Lelah mendengar rengekan Kibum yang meminta adik perempuan. Sebenarnya, ia belum tidur. Ia hanya membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Yesung kalau tahu ia belum siap dengan anak ke-dua. Ckck!

* * *

_Apa pendapatmu? Aku menemukan jalan keluarnya 'kan? Aku hidup bahagia. Karena Wookie selamanya adalah milikku. My girl. My angel._

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N**:

A-annyeong? Annyeong haseyo? Apa ada orang? Tidak ada ya? Ya sudah aku pergi #plak.

Haihai, ketemu lagi dengan saya! Author Gaje yang gajenya gak ketulungan sama yadongnya XD *dilempar* chapter endingnya bahkan sangat GAJE dan NISTA dan HANCUR dan BURUK dan… *kehabisan kata-kata*

Ya sudah lupakan. Tapi emang itulah. Kemampuan author Cuma sampai disitu #plak *bohong* Mianhae… lama apdetnya. Mianhae buat yang nunggu ff ini, author lagi kurang semangat. Kurang semangat apa kurang makan? *gak tau bedain* XD

Yah, karena puasa juga, author sering gak mood buat ngetik. Maaf, selama ini ff author kurang memuaskan… tapi, author seneng banget masih ada yg suka dan baca ff author. Makasih

Dan SPECIAL THANKS buat semuanya yang support author, nunggu ff ini sampe stiap hari nanyain XD makasih banget loh ya. Tanpa kalian di sisi author *hasek* author gak bakalan nyelesain ff ini. gomawo~ saranghae~~ XD

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong… author bakalan hiatus untuk bulan depan dan seterusnya. Pasti sibuk belajar. Eiittss, tapi Fic special birthday Yesung oppa gak bakalan lupa kok

Dan untuk chapter terakhir ini, bisakah author melihat kembali review kalian yang sangat berharga dan penuh cinta? *haseek*

**REVIEW, NE? ^^ :******* #CIPOKSATU-SATU *CAPSKEINJEKYESUNG* XD**


End file.
